Naruto Uzumaki: Ultimate Chef
by MircThomas19
Summary: Naruto was the dead last, the most unwanted person in all of Konoha. The only good thing about him was his cooking skills. No matter the recipe or the cooking is, Naruto will make it because of his two gifts. That was how he stayed alive because and yet one is sealed. What if Naruto learns about his powers and who he inherited them from? He will take the world by storm!
1. Enter Naruto, the Best Chef in Konoha!

NUUC

Enter Naruto, the Best Chef in Konoha!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko.**

"Move it demon brat! Our customers want our delights and they want them now!" A huge man wearing a suit yelled into the direction of a kitchen that was high class and clean on the inside. It looked like it was big enough for a five-star restaurant.

"You know that cooking is an art? I can't rush the food! They need to be cooked the right way!" The voice of a young boy from within the kitchen had startled and confused the consumers; seriously, who lets a kid into the kitchen of such an expense restaurant.

"Who was that?" One them got bold enough to ask and the man who happened to be the owner got sheepish on his face.

"Sorry about my outburst but I was yelling at Naruto. He is the youngest chef in the world and the best at his age group but I always have to tell him to hurry up because I don't see any reason to keep you waiting." The owner tried to savage what little welcome presence he had left on the customers who were not feeling very well about his previous outburst.

Then the customers saw a boy, or two, or three…there were a horde of blondes! They all were under tall for their age around that of 10 years which brought up more questions as to what he was doing in a restaurant like this one under the name of the Golden Dish Leaf. "Here is all your orders ladies and gentleman. I thank you for your patience and present your meals." The boy acted like a gentleman for sure and he and his 'doppelgangers' placed the plates and soup plates filled with food on the respected tables perfectly. The customers each took in their first bite and started to cheer for joy.

"YUM!"

"Delicious!"

"Prefect!"

"Amazing!"

"I can't get enough of this!"

"Mommy, this is good and yummy!"

Voice like this sprung throughout the restaurant and pretty soon, all the customers started eat like pigs; as if the food will disappear if they hesitate or take it slow. "We are honored that you have enjoyed our food." The owner said even though he barely did anything other than boss everyone around to take the orders and give them to the chefs in the hot and steamily kitchens to make them. "Now get back to work brat! You and your clones!" The owner was no ordinary civilian, he had seen civilians come and go in his resultant but he also was familiar with Shinobi and their Ninjutsu. He only tolerated such arts if it will get the food ready for the customers like Naruto's cloning Jutsu which cuts the time down the more clones are made.

"Yes sir." They all said and the blondes walked in a dignified manner back into the kitchen to wait for the next set of orders like every other day. It was the only way for this kid prodigy in the art of cooking to earn the dough he needed to keel enough bread to make his life demands. He just wished to find better work in a better workspace but this restaurant only allowed him in because he once made something high class with low-class ingredients; this kid is a genius, a diamond in the rough but still he never got the respect he could ever ask for. But soon, that will all change.

XXXXX

Now it was the closing hours of the Golden Dish Leaf and everyone got their paycheck before leaving for home. Too bad that the owner always cut down on Naruto's pay and gave it to the other cooks who do nothing but laugh at his misery and watch him juggle the work all because the poor boy wanted to be accepted despite his age.

But it wasn't all bad, Naruto still had time to go where he truly felt appreciated for his efforts, the Ichiraku Ramen shop. He hurried by, ignoring all the glares and the yelling at him to 'watch it' or 'get lost'. Naruto ran all the way from one side of the village to the other until he came across a sight that will be buried in his mind for years.

In a small section of the village that was the home to many restaurants that were successful with both civilian or Shinobi or even the visitors from the other countries, there was no people. There was no smell of fresh food being cooked into delicious dishes to be served. There was no steam from the kitchen stoves and ovens. There was no commotion from the visiting about where to go next and what to do then. There was nothing. Nothing but ash.

Ashes of burnt wood filled the air, making it stinky and hard to breathe in. And entire block of restaurants were burnt to the ground like trees in a forest fire. Fire must have caused this but who caused the fires? Naruto didn't care, those restaurants never let him in, not even when the blonde was starving to death. It was what was in front of his eyes that sent him to his knees in grief.

There it was, the simple but popular stand for some ramen on the go but for Naruto, it was a safe haven because the dual owners never gave him a bum stir. They all accept anyone who loved Ramen as their customers. Naruto was event eh their best eater, he could finish a record of nineteen bowls at a time, when he was really upset. But now it was gone, Mr. Ichiraku and his adult daughter Ayame and everything else; it was all gone. Not there anymore, never to exist again.

"It is about time you finally showed up Demon." Naruto flinched and turned with eyes of grief that turned to anger when he saw the. The would-be arsonists that had torched the place, to cover up their tracks. "We were about to leave all this to you if you came a lot later, I guess work was really too much for even a little boy like you."

"You…you killed them didn't you?" Naruto had handled the civilians who hated Naruto so much as assault him and tried to kill him. But this really took the cake as no one that knew Naruto very well were never to be harmed but now that rules wasn't enforced this time.

"They just had to make the stupid decision as to let you in as a customer here. You know that your kind was never welcome here in the first place!" One of them said and the others laughed along.

"But they were just doing their job! They will never let anyone starve to death! They didn't deserve to die! They were only Ramen cooks!" Naruto tried to make sense to all this but couldn't stop being hit in the cheek and sent a good few yards.

"They were traitors because they aided demons rather than us humans! Don't they know that you demon folk were going to eat them sooner or later?! They got what fate they chose as cowards!" Another one of the arsonists shouted and the others continued to laugh.

"Cowards try to avoid their fate! Heroes embrace them with bravery to face any consequences and that was what they did!" Naruto shouted as he got back onto his feet. "You call yourself heroes because you let your own hate rule over your reason! You call yourselves heroes because you kill innocent lives for yourself! You call yourselves heroes because you have no shame disobeying the Hokage's orders to get what you want! If that is what heroes do than I will rather not be one!" Despite Naruto's speech, the arsonists were not to listen to him one of them had punch him down again and stab him in the chest!

"You demons all talk like you are humans but you are not!" He shouted as he pushed a makeshift spear into Naruto's side, threatening to harm one of the internal organs. "We know better than the fools you call Shinobi, they are nothing but reckless idiots who want nothing but fame until they die! We civilians live longer so we are better than any Shinobi and the Hokage is a senile old man who wants to have his own personal weapons! Not that you will ever figure that one out!" Apparently Naruto was right on this one; these civilians were so mad with their hate that they just admitted to something that were not to be denied; Naruto always wondered why the Hokage never intervened when he was brought on death's doorstep. Then the group approached the blonde who failed to even struggle with the pain in his right side.

They hit him. They beat him. They cut at him like rabid cats with their sharpened claws, it was all so sick but for this young chef, the worst had just happened. They then started to rip at his clothes and even found Naruto's cooking knife. "Hey this is a good knife, and now it is mine." He started to laugh while the others were too but then the sound of a hurt boy was to be heard.

"Put that down…" They turned to see that Naruto was still breathing even through their handiwork, "Give that back to me…" Instead they just laughed at the poor boy.

"Give it back? You couldn't even use this against us. You still refused to use it to draw our blood. I thought you were a better demon than this, now you are a disgrace to both as a demon and a human imposter!" He continued to laugh until he felt an uncomfortable pain in his wrist that held the knife and saw that something he couldn't see was squeezing it. "Arrgh! Stop it you brat! You dammed demon! You trash!" He started to kick at Naruto who was on the ground defenseless but this scum didn't cared; he wanted this pain to leave because in his mind, he shouldn't have to feel pain from 'doing the impossible deed' that even the Hokage couldn't do. But then, before the mad arsonist could kick Naruto again, the wrist exploded. "GARRGH!"

The arsonist dropped to his knees with his arm without a hand and the knife fell to Naruto and the blonde managed to get up despite his wounds. "You have a lot of nerve, treating a cook and a innocent little boy like your punching bag because you refused to admit you couldn't even move on from when a giant fox attacked your village and killed your family. So what, that is all gone past and you are not the same scum in the eyes of your loved ones wherever they are. You all are the disgrace and if the Hokage won't do a thing, I will protect myself." Naruto said in a low tone while the civilian arsonists were frozen in fear; proof that they were the cowards they hated above all else. The last thing they ever saw the image of a fox that appeared behind Naruto and growled at anyone who tried to harm the blonde.

XXXXX

Hours later, it was raining. Raining hard, washing away anything that wasn't dry on the ground. Such paint, dirt, stains or even…blood. Yes, the rain was helping a certain boy by washing away the blood and even the stench of human blood from his skin and clothes. They even helped him cool down and wash away the stinking sweat off his whole body. But that never helped stop the flow of tears that went down his face from his eyes.

He just sat there, crawled like a scared bear cub in its cave during a thunderstorm without its mother to comfort it. He had to kill all these people in self-defense which was still crime in the eyes of the ones who bend the rules they made in order to get who they hated into prison and who they liked to remain in power including the one who had done nothing to stop violence and anarchy. Now Naruto will just wait for someone to see the mass of bodies around him and call him a demon again and try to kill him. But that never happened that day or any other.

"Hello boy. May I ask why you are out here in the rain?" Naruto raised his head and saw a strange old lady with the weirdest outfit and hair style like a bun but he noticed something else. The rain never got on this old lady's clothes or the bags of food she was carrying. Even the dirt on the ground parted as she took a step closer to the blonde. "My name is Setsuno. I have seen everything." Naruto flinched for this old lady to call him a demon like the others but instead, "I am impressed and I always wanted an apprentice in this long life." Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing; and he couldn't stop wanting to take the chance.

End of Prologue.

 ***Hello everyone! This is MircThomas19 here with a new story! And also something else.**

 **I am still adjusting to my new summer class and just had my first exam. It was fine, a lot like the study guides that I spent a few days cramping into my mind. But that is not what I need to tell you all.**

 **I have always thought that since I loved stories, I should make one myself. But reality was harsh and I soon found myself overcame by my subconscious that always tell me to forget about work and just laze around all day. But this time, I am stretching my hoppy into something that I can do when I am not working with Fanfiction. I will be making my own novels when I have nothing on my stories.**

 **Just letting you know so you will hopefully take it easier on me. I am taking a regular class shorten to only six weeks so I will have a lot to learn under such short time. Then I will have my last semester at NOVA which includes five classes in a row; something that I had it easy with only four in my first semester. Please cut me some clack, I am training for the real college years.***


	2. Ultimate Chef Meets Ultimate Hunter!

NUUC

Ultimate Chef Meets Ultimate Hunter!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko.**

 _Previously on Naruto Uzumaki: Ultimate Chef,_

 _"Hello boy. May I ask why you are out here in the rain?" Naruto raised his head and saw a strange old lady with the weirdest outfit and hair style like a bun but he noticed something else. The rain never got on this old lady's clothes or the bags of food she was carrying. Even the dirt on the ground parted as she took a step closer to the blonde. "My name is Setsuno. I have seen everything." Naruto flinched for this old lady to call him a demon like the others but instead, "I am impressed and I always wanted an apprentice in this long life." Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing; and he couldn't stop wanting to take the chance._

Years later, in the other part of the Human World which comprises of merely 30% of the landmass of the entire world. The other 70% was a forbidden area called the Gourmet World which was a place only the greatest and most powerful people in the world may live and call it their vacations. Which included a certain chef who had been training Naruto into becoming her successor, Lady Setsuno. Right now, she was escorting a pair of people across the Gourmet Town, towards her own restaurant.

"Here we are." She said with the shortest one in company in disbelief that for a living legend, her place was nothing to show off; the tallest one wasn't even bothered. He was a very well built man wearing a white tuxedo, on his head were unusual blue hair and on his left ear were three scars across horizontally. The former was also wearing a tuxedo but was rather short for his age, almost as the latter with black hair and normal human features. Still the inside was something consider because it was so refined and clean.

"Don't worry Komatsu, you will still love Granny Setsuno's food. She is still a Gourmet Treasure and it is mostly to her cooking skills and her own dishes." The tallest man addressed the shortest as Komatsu who could seem to be doing better; not with the expression of suspense on his face.

"I know Toriko. I just can't believe that I am actually in the restaurant that Lady Setsuno owns. I can't wait for any of her dishes!" Komatsu in return addressed the tall man with blue hair as Toriko.

After witnessing Setsuno cook at a superhuman pace with nigh prefect precision, equaling up to 8 master chefs at once all by herself, they enjoyed some **"Garlic Bird" Parent Child Donburi**. It was out of this world to their tongues but Setsuno had her own share of surprise when Komatsu correctly guessed some of the ingredients from the mere taste and including some of the spices used to improve the flavor. This was the sign of a chef that can stand out from even the other super cooks because without written recipes, they can barely learn how to make dishes they never seen before or even tasted before.

Now it was time to taste the best dish in Setsuno's full course. The soup, **Century Soup**. Said to only be made if cooked form an entire one hundred years of ingredients. And because of that, the smell can attract an entire population to its source because of its rich scent. That is why it is a legendary soup that only a cook like Setsuno can make it sooner, up to between twenty and thirty years the longest.

Komatsu was speechless about this soup and this time, he actually shocked Setsuno by understanding this soup just like with the last dish. He correctly got one of the 'limitless' ingredients, **"Silk Bird Remnants"**. Of course, Toriko had to remind him about the traces of **"Mineral Coconuts"** in the soup as well which amused Setsuno greatly.

Then Komatsu remarked that while the soup was wonderful in both taste and scent, it seemed to be incomplete so the real taste of the **Century Soup** was still unknown. Then Setsuno had set her mind straight, "How about you will visit my kitchen. Where I cook all my real dishes." Setsuno said and got her customers ready for it greatly with pure excitement. Yet they only stayed behind a little longer to savor what is left of the **Century Soup** inside the pot.

XXXXX

The way down to the kitchen was long and dark until a light came on and Komatsu was able to get a good glimpse of the kitchen. It was like big enough for a giant to fit in and cook the food instead of a woman that was shorter than Komatsu himself. The short man with raven hair was absolutely brimming with excitement

Then there was an alarm in the kitchen and out came from the long hallway was a massive creature. It highly resembled a Lobster but its hide was a rustic brown, like the theme color of oysters. Its arms and legs were composed of edging that made the limbs long retractable. The pincers were as massive as those on a lobster and the claws shined brightly and sharp. Its mouth was highly composed of teeth so much, it looked like there is no lip around them. Its eyes were also attached to the body by retractable stems. The tail looked like it could retract as well as it had spikes that could pop out in an instant.

 **[Spearhead Lobster, Adaptive Crustacean Beast. Capture Level 67.]**

"It is a **Spearhead Lobster**!" Komatsu panicked as the beast trashed the kitchen below in its rampage. "And it is destroying your kitchen! Lady Setsuno, shouldn't you do something about this monster?"

Setsuno giggled and shook her head, "I would but don't worry. I have an employee handy who takes care of such things." And just like that the Spearhead Lobster was about to try and eat them when it suddenly halted and collapsed on the ground, unconscious!

"Master, I told you that we need to spare some of that money for these lousy cages. They keep on escaping and I will have to keep on repairing the bars they broke." That was a voice that even Toriko didn't recognize but Setsuno sure did as she was giggling the whole time.

"You complain too much but that is because you are my precious apprentice." Setsuno giggled and the man nodded and came out for both Toriko and Komatsu to see perfectly. The man had blond hair and ocean blue eyes never seen before normally in Gourmet Town and especially not together in one man. He was wearing a normal cook's uniform; a large apron, a cook's hat and long sleeves to protect his skin from anything that might burn it. On his belt that kept the apron tight around his waist were some king of throngs and knifes in their sheaths.

Then the man noticed both hunter and chef. "Sorry about all that." The man said as he levitated up to the catwalk where they were standing on. "My name is Naruto. I am the apprentice cook under Lady Setsuno's training."

"Toriko." The blue haired hunter could only say so little under his surprises, "And this is Komatsu. He is a cook too." Komatsu nodded and Naruto looked down and around Komatsu.

"Must have some birth defect that prevented you from achieving normal height for your age huh?" Naruto said and Komatsu looked down in shame, "But I can fix that. If you want me too."

"What?"

"WHAT!? YOU CAN!?" Komatsu's reaction was way different than Toriko's fully. He had thought that he will live his life as the underdeveloped cook that happened to be good at what he does; that is how he stayed a cook at Hotel Gourmet. But this? This is the answer to all his troubles and has been here this whole time?

"Yes but do you want me too?" Naruto asked once again and Toriko was about to say yes, thinking of what his best buddy the cook can look like if Naruto was going to fix this underdeveloped but the blonde stopped his word. "I asked Komatsu, not you Toriko." Naruto said with a stern tone that showed that the blonde had no room in his head today for such nonsense and unfairness.

"Yes I do." Naruto thought he heard an answer but wanted to see just how strong this conviction is. Naruto wordless said that he couldn't hear Komatsu so the cook took in a huge breath before unleashing a voice that shook the entire kitchen. "YES I DO! I DO!"

"Good. This will be weird and you will have to expect a little bad tingling but it will be worth it." Naruto said before a cloak came out of nowhere and covered Komatsu into something that of a cocoon. Then Naruto moved in a blur that even someone like Toriko had a hard time keeping up but in flashes, the hunter was able to see Naruto use something kind of knifes in both of his heads. It was like Naruto was preparing the cream on a cake as the blonde was using the two knifes to model the cocoon into something similar than before but was larger and taller. Then Naruto pulled out the cloak to reveal something that surprised everyone who was the witness to this miracle.

Komatsu, who used to be 155 cm or a little over 5' in height, was now more like 6' 5" or 198 cm. And another thing to notice is that somehow his nails had grown long and so did his head hair. "Komatsu?"

"…Yeah." The new Komatsu said as he realized that he was experiencing the worst growing pains ever. So much that moving his arms and legs was something alien to him; now that is messed up. "You really did it. But how…? Gourmet Cells?" Komatsu asked and Naruto chuckled,

"It would seem that hanging out with Toriko and his group had did wonders for you young chef, you know how the world works now. But yes it is my Gourmet Cells. And being Master's student had gotten me preparing and enjoying more ingredients than even Toriko has." Naruto answered and that shocked Komatsu because the young chef knew Toriko for one; that this hunter stood from the others and have captured 6,000 ingredients out of the 300,000 listed in this world, perfectly 2%. But this chef had captured more than that?

"Then you must be quite the impressive cook, to do my job better than I can. It must have took a while…" Toriko said before Naruto brought up an answer that shocked them.

"Only 5 years." If that was another surprised, I am sure that hearts will stop pumping; from trying to take all this in and how it is all put together. "Can I go back to work now Master?" Naruto then turned away from the baffled guest and towards Setsuno who nodded.

"And while you are at it, I need you to show them the Pot. I led them down here to find you for the job." Setsuno said by the time Toriko and Komatsu decided to give up trying to figure out what type of person Naruto is. He is an enigma, a puzzle that is nearly impossible to solve at a glance; it is easier once you learn about him but it still seems like this riddle can't be solved.

"Fine Master. This way." Naruto said in a defeated tone. He led both hunter and cook to where the catwalk railing to the left branch off in an opening. Komatsu was about to ask when a swing rope moved on its own and invited itself into Naruto's hand and gave it to Toriko. "Keep up." Naruto said in a low voice and seemed to skate across thin air into a entrance just off course of the rest of the kitchen; with that swing rope as the way for those without powers to get their by otherwise means. Toriko got there easily but had to help Komatsu who was still not used to his new and bigger body that was more physically fit while we were at it.

Through a dark hallway that seemed to have no end to it, Komatsu raced to get into talking/listening distance of the blonde student under Setsuno's teaching. "So can you at least tell us what your powers can do? I mean you did help me so I figure it will be fair to know you better. That way I can fully thank you."

After a while Naruto sighed, "…Fine. But I am not saying everything. Master is the one I truly and fully trust. I owe her with everything I ever do. Everything I ever completed. I cooked. I accomplished. Everything." Naruto said so he got started. "My Gourmet Cell abilities include using air pressure to erase my presence to other living beings, levitate in the ground and create instant vacuums where I can knock anything without much trouble. But I only do that when I am not feeling like fighting." Naruto started and waved his hand as if to say 'no way'. At least that explained why Setsuno had so much interest in their cook and how he was able to stop that **Spearhead Lobster**. "I also can generate tablecloths by controlling the growth of the fibers found in any piece of clothing. The one I just used was a special tablecloth that prevents any of my patients from moving around while I do my magic on them. They are thanks to my bad boys." Naruto took out the two knifes that Toriko recognized from when Naruto, "A **Minstone Refreshing Knife** and a **Stalkrower Knife**."

"What do they do?" Komatsu asked.

"The **Minstone Refreshing Knife** allows me to place my patients in a state where there is no stress, no fear, no hesitation; nothing harmful or negative about anything in their bodily systems. I can also use this to restart my food in case something goes wrong." That impressed even Toriko who saw that it can be used like a cooking simulation, with unlimited tries at different types of cooking. "It is made from a **Minstone** that was once famous for it's seemingly effect on food that causes them to never spoil even left out for hours. The only way for this stone to lose its effects is to be eaten. That is why there is barely any **Minstone** left in the entire world. So if there is some left somewhere, I doubt any of you will be able to retrieve it." Toriko and Komatsu nodded; it is rather unfortunate that once something become famous but not infinite, it will dry out sooner or later no matter fi the population is told that there is only a certain number of the supplies around or left.

"As for the **Stalkrower Knife** , its purpose is to both heal any illness or condition that halts the grow of any living being or ingredient as well as making up for the lost substance as a result of the cause prolonged. That is basically it, you would have found it all out sooner or later." Naruto finished his explanation and by that time, the reached another room entirely.

It was like the place even giants call tall and the single thing that makes up like 70% of the room space was a pot. It had a ladder on the side they were facing and they could see some kind of steam coming from the top. Naruto approached the pot and slowly left the ground before ascending at a rate that he nearly left a sonic boom in his wake. "Hurry up already. We don't have all day!" He shouted down to the baffled guest who hurried up the ladder.

When they finally did, they were in awe to see that the pot was filled almost to the brim; that much can be enough to make a lake. The ingredients in there were rare, some even Toriko hasn't seen before. There were the first two ingredients that they had listed from upstairs and now they see the pot, more of them were finally begun to be clear. They saw **Motor Onion** and **German Swordsfish** as well as some more they were never able to share when they started to feel a little dizzy and had to fall back or otherwise they were in the hot water along with the soup; they were afraid to ruin the taste. It was just that they couldn't breathe very well until they heard,

*Ahem* and just like that the air became breathable again for their lungs and they soon caught their breath. "You weren't listening to me explain that this soup may be 'amazing' and 'awesome' but it is not the **Century Soup**. It is just soup with a lot of ingredients in it. It is an incomplete version of the soup." Naruto explained in a deep and frustrated tone that was clear to their ears. Then some of the soup emerged from the pot and was placed in front of Toriko and Komatsu. "Try it." With the expression of a serious sergeant, it was enough to get them to drink the soup without any questions.

"So? It is good." Toriko said, not getting the point of all this.

"Yes it is but it is not the real **Century Soup**. The proof that one has drank the soup has shown on your face. If this was the real **Century Soup** than it would have been much more delicious. The real one makes this taste spoiled and rotten." Naruto explained from experience, after all he was trained by the second best cook in the world. "I was where the real soup was to be found and I had been trying to help Master remake it so that it was possible to be made in a kitchen rather having to risk going to that place where natural **Century Soup** is made."

"You mean that…"

"I don't care what you have to say. If you want the soup, it is either that you wait another twenty years…" Naruto said and the hunter and the cook pair froze in disbelief. "Or you can try and go to **Ice Hell**. That is where the soup can be found. It makes a drop of it once every one hundred years but no one was able to find that place so there is basically a pond of the soup in the center of **Ice Hell**. If you want the soup that baldy, it is your best option. Good luck." Naruto finished his lecture and later that night, Toriko and Komatsu set out; with the desire to taste the real Century Soup, they prepared themselves for a trip to place called Ice Hell. But the way to get there may be just around the corner for these two brave explorers.

End of Chapter 1.

 ***I am happy to see that you all like my new story. I must say that I nearly lost inspiration and found barely anything to write in this chapter. I had to think of what will Naruto do before having to return to Konoha in Fire Country.**

 **I thought I will show you Naruto's learned form of using his powers into combat. He barely uses his hands because without them, he will be useless as a cook. But in this Gourmet Age, there was fights between "Cooks" and "Ingredients". So Naruto will find no choice but to place his hands at risk in battle.**

 **All you need to do is wait for it in battle during the next chapter, I am including this in Naruto's adventures with Toriko and Komatsu once he had finally completed his training with Setsuno. Stay tuned and have a nice day!***


	3. Who is this Chef?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko.**

Naruto Uzumaki: Ultimate Chef

Who is this Chef?

 _Previously on Naruto Uzumaki: Ultimate Chef,_

 _*Ahem* and just like that the air became breathable again for their lungs and they soon caught their breath. "You weren't listening to me explain that this soup may be 'amazing' and 'awesome' but it is not the **Century Soup**. It is just soup with a lot of ingredients in it. It is an incomplete version of the soup." Naruto explained in a deep and frustrated tone that was clear to their ears. Then some of the soup emerged from the pot and was placed in front of Toriko and Komatsu. "Try it." With the expression of a serious sergeant, it was enough to get them to drink the soup without any questions._

 _"So? It is good." Toriko said, not getting the point of all this._

 _"Yes it is but it is not the real **Century Soup**. The proof that one has drank the soup has shown on your face. If this was the real Century Soup than it would have been much more delicious. The real one makes this taste spoiled and rotten." Naruto explained from experience, after all he was trained by the second-best cook in the world. "I was where the real soup was to be found and I had been trying to help Master remake it so that it was possible to be made in a kitchen rather having to risk going to that place where natural Soup is made."_

 _"You mean that…"_

 _"I don't care what you have to say. If you want the soup, it is either that you wait another twenty years…" Naruto said and the hunter and the cook pair froze in disbelief. "Or you can try and go to Ice Hell. That is where the soup can be found. It makes a drop of it once every one hundred years but no one was able to find that place so there is basically a pond of the soup in the center of Ice Hell. If you want the soup that baldly, it is your best option. Good luck." Naruto finished his lecture and later that night, Toriko and Komatsu set out; with the desire to taste the real **Century Soup** , they prepared themselves for a trip to place called Ice Hell. But the way to get there may be just around the corner for these two brave explorers._

A few days later, Toriko and Komatsu were no longer in Gourmet Town or in any human settlement. They were in Ice Hell, the Ice Continent where it is said to house the **Gourmet Showcase** ; once every hundred years, its bountiful ingredients will drip and form natural Century Soup. A company president and one of the wealthiest men in the world had hired Gourmet Hunters to brace the icy depths of Ice Hell in order to retrieve the legendary soup, with a very handsome sum as a reward. Once this word got out in a hub that was popular with hunters, they grabbed their gear and braced to fight the intense cold that was able to cool even magma.

Now, the group of hunters had made it to the ice mountain, where the Century Soup is said to be at its very center. But they were attacked. Attacked by Gourmet Corp. A ruthless and secretive terrorist organization determined to rule the world and its ingredients. And to that, they must gain hold on GOD, the apex of all ingredients. But where it can be found was were only one with their Gourmet Cells raised to the absolute limit. After how they failed to capture the **Jewel Meat** from Biotope One, they needed another dish that raises Gourmet Cells like the **Century Soup**.

Right now, Toriko and his allies were fighting battles that they were losing in. "Ha ha ha! You are all pitiful! I don't see how you all can kill us if you are that weak!" One of them was a thin, young, light skinned man with serpentine like eyes, semi unruly hair and he has two asymmetrical fangs, one pointing upward and the other pointing downward.

However despite his somewhat "normal" appearance on the outside, on the inside he possessed a truly disturbing skeletal structure which was almost inhuman in form, possessing at least 4,000 bones and 4,600 joints which he can easily manipulate and rearrange in any way he pleases and allowing him to move and bend his body in very disturbing ways. With those limbs, he was the world's most flexible 'human' and that was how he was getting the upper edge on his opponent.

Takimaru was a Gourmet Knight, they fight in order to protect ecosystems too and they don't use electric lights or natural gas like in the towns and cities as they prefer to live with what Nature can bring in a cleaner way. They live like Indians, in huts, with diets and use handmade weapons. The young man was light skinned with slightly long black hair and keeps some of his hair brushed over his left eye, the reason for this being that his left eye contains the remains of a fatal Gourmet World illness he called a "curse", which causes his eye to be permanently altered in appearance, having a bright pink pupil and a dark sclera. Whenever he becomes agitated his left eye's pupil begins to glow a bright pink color.

His right eye however is perfectly healthy and has a normal blue colored pupil. Takimaru always wears an orange turban around his head which has a blue crescent design printed on the right side of the turban. His outfit normally consists of a simple blue colored long sleeved shirt with orange edges along with a pair of blue pants and brown shoes. Right now, Takimaru was has seen better days but as for why he is in Ice Hell; he was hoping that the **Century Soup** will be enough for his ailing leader and father figure who was the first to never shun Takimaru away despite his 'curse'.

"I will have to agree with you Bogie Woods. They are nothing but pushovers compared to all the beasts we have to fear back in the Gourmet World." Another one of them was more calm when it came to his insults. He was a muscular man with a mustache and beard. He has tusks on his mouth. He wears a special armor made from the shell of a Crush Turtle which was widely known for its durability, rivaling that of diamonds.

"I wish you will actually shout out for once Barrygamon. You will love to see them flinch like they were being hit by rocks. Then again, they could just fall down instead since they are just moments from dying! Ha ha ha!" Bogie addressed his companion and they all looked to the one near Takimaru.

He was a tall pale skinned man with blonde hair, but his most notable traits are that his body is completely covered in scars received at the hands of Zebra of the Four Heavenly Kings according to him. He was dressed in the typical style of a modern Yakuza, wearing a full white suit with white shoes and a purple dress shirt. He also always carries his legendary sword with him. He was Patch and he was now the boss of the Gourmet Yakuza crime organization but he still had his big heart for those who live in poverty; he is here to at least fetch a supply of the **Century Soup** for himself and use it to help the starving children of the underdeveloped countries within the Human World. Right now, Patch was not thinking that will happen because his men are already down and Patch himself was on his last legs.

All Takimaru and Patch do is listen to the laughs of the Gourmet Corp Operators until the laughter stopped. Bogie Woods and Barrygamon suddenly fell to the ground, holding their necks like someone was strangling them. "W w what…t the hell?" "I can't…breathe!"

"Of course you can't Gourmet Corp. I don't see what is so funny about people with real devolution being bullied and pounded to the ground by you bullies." Patch and Takimaru didn't recognize but once the two members of Gourmet Corp. fell to ground, out like lights. "And don't you think that I am interrupting you fights. You all must agree that when your opponent is barely scratched, now knows every single move you know and you being almost killed means that your fight is over; there is no losing when it comes to these jerks, you can only win or die." A figure in shadows had revealed himself to be…Naruto!

"Who the hell are you!?" Patch knew that Naruto had a good reason for finishing the Gourmet Corp. members off but he was no gentlemen or a very good loser.

"I am just one hell of a cook. Now where is Toriko and Komatsu?"

XXXXX

After a few months, Toriko and Komastu had hit off pretty good from their hellish experience at the Ice Continent; Toriko managed to defy the odds and regrew his arm in only a few months rather than twenty years according to the reviver named Yosaku; meanwhile, Komatsu had redone the formula for the legendary Century Soup in just three months rather than twenty years according to Setsuno. Now Toriko can continue hunting and he even was given the honor of being the first to try the soup. It was so good that Toriko ultimate called it his Soup in his Full Course Menu. But they were going to get another treat before the day was over.

While they were enjoying the soup so much, with their vulgar faces of pure joy that was so creepy, they suddenly felt something that they hadn't felt in their whole lives. It was like their bodies had fully digested the soup in an instant and now they were starving to death; their stomach growls were so loud and deep that they could be mistaken for that of

hungry bears. "Nice to see that everyone is already hungry. Now I will need to cook." Everyone to turned to see a young man of blonde hair with a sack filled to the brim

"NARUTO!" Toriko said while Komatsu didn't say anything, they were suddenly afraid of Naruto now. They must have figured that Naruto had to power to make them starve to death right on the spot if he wanted to.

"Hey! What did you do that made my Toriko hungry again!? That is supposed to be my job!" Rin, the user of multiple perfumes and fragrances, shouted in her usual tone when something is against Toriko or in her case, her future with him.

"It is within my power 'Beast Tamer' Rin and if you will like, I can show just what I can really do. With you as the guinea pig." Naruto said while smiling like a manic that scared Rin into silence so she just hurried to hug Toriko's arm in hopes he will protect her. "Anyhow, I have heard that you both are back in action after a few months of silence. I figured that with your **Century Soup** , a full feast is in order. Luckily I brought plenty of ingredients to cook with." Naruto remarked while directing the attention to his budging sack.

"And what is in the sack?" Setsuno happened to be there along with Patch and his bodyguards, Takimaru and a reviver who happened to be at Ice Hell named Teppei. They all had the same vulgar face which was shocking to see the least.

"That is to be a surprise Master. Just make sure to not go away before me and Komatsu are done." Naruto was always one to keep people on edge with his surprises.

"Me?"

"You're still a cook, right? Then give me a hand because you cooked all this before so you might as well pitch in. I want to see the cook that the Glutton had choose personally."

Naruto said which got Komatsu blushing under the praise that just overshadowed his embarrassment. Komatsu led Naruto to the nearest kitchen and after a good half hour, everyone but Setsuno were shocked to see an army of blondes emerge from the hallway. "Today we present our feast in honor of Toriko's miracle recovery and the rebirth of the **Century Soup**!" They all said in unison as the first one approached the table before lifting the serving dome,

"As the Hors d'Oeuvre of this evening, **BB Corn**!" Fireworks shout in the form of giant puff of popcorn that showered the room and yet they all landed in all the plates on the feasting table. But there was a white blur that caught most of the popcorn before it landed in the plates. It was someone who loved the popcorn even more than the guest at Hotel Gourmet.

It was a young wolf pup with completely white fur, black eyes with pink pupils and he has two blue markings on each side of his face below his eyes which resemble horizontal

scars. "A Battle Wolf huh? It must have decided that BB Corn was its favorite food."

"Terry? You were here the whole time!?" Toriko looked up from the Hors d'Oeuvre to see his animal partner in the hotel.

"Sorry, it must have smelled the corn from inside my sack and decided to follow me all the way here. For a pup, it sure is good at hiding and tracking, it could have killed him for less if I wasn't careful." The 'Naruto' remarked based on how Toriko knew the young Battle Wolf. Then the blonde made way for the next one,

"As the Soup has already be served, here is the Salad of the evening for all of you to enjoy, **Silver Battle Grass**!" the blonde said and revealed an herb that Toriko never seen before, it was definitely silver alights. It was like someone found a field of silver grass strands and plucked them as if they were flowers. Toriko uses his fork to pick up a strand and then felt like his fighting spirit had hit hyper drive and beyond; it was hard not to give into this new desire to break something or fight someone to burn off this energy. The effect was also like the **Century Soup** , Toriko's cells were reignited and supercharged all the way to evolution.

"But where in the world did you find such a grass Naruto?" Setsuno happened to one to ask that and everyone wanted too, not one single person had recognized the name 'Battle Grass' before in any of their knowledge of the world's 300,000 ingredients. Naruto just ignored her, very brave or foolish since Setsuno was as temperamental as an unhappy wife; good thing for Naruto, Setsuno adores him to much still.

"For our Meat Dish, it is this." The third blonde placed his serving dome onto the table which grew all of a sudden once it reached the very center of the table. The dome then lifted to reveal a wonder to everyone's eyes including Toriko's. There, on the serving platter was " **Jewel Meat** served with **Galala Gator Meat**."

"You entered a Regal Mammoth!? How did you do that and not get arrested!?" Toriko ranted, pretty much because he couldn't do by himself and yet this young cook did. "You will have to be given permission by the IGO…"

"It was IGO who asked me on such short notice that one of their Regal Mammoth had escape no doubt thanks you bunch scaring up the colony within Biotope One." The third 'Naruto' answered in a very blunt answer. Toriko just took it and enjoyed the meat just the same. Pretty soon, the result of everyone eating the meat collection had caused the entire room to light up without the aid of electric lights.

Then a fourth and fifth blonde took their step towards the table. "Now, we have both our Drink and Fish Dish in one go. **Puffer Whale Salami** and **Puffer Whale Sake**!" Toriko was in awe to see something that he never thought he will get to see in such short time; the golden Puffer Whale meat in a Salami order and the glittering sake made from grinding the fins into a liquid form. But speaking of which,

"I thought that Puffer Whale remain in deep water for another ten years!" Toriko said in realization and everyone but Setsuno were baffled at it; she just chuckled and said,

"Naruto is the most unpredictable cook in the world. I am not that easy to be surprised anymore after taking him in." Setsuno said as she enjoyed the very same sake that her former combo partner waited every decade in order to enjoy, it was delicious indeed.

Then a sixth 'blonde' came with a serving dome that appeared to have steam linking out. "Now we will present our Main Dish of this evening from our Full Course Menu, the hardest one to concur and yet the tastiest. **Dare And Danger Ramen**!" Once the Blonde removed the dome, he moved his arms in a blur and landed on every plate a bowl of freshly cooked and boiled ramen soaked in a bowl filled to the edging with broth. When everyone tried it out, they learned while Naruto gave such a dangerous sounding name; one time, the ramen grew a mouth and nearly eat one of Toriko's hands, another caught fire when Teppei tried to drink the broth, and other shot out spikes when Patch tried to use chopsticks to pick up the noodles. "Try again and this time, don't be hesitate or hasty. Truly enjoy food and this one as well like Lady Setsuno is." Naruto directed everyone's attention to Setsuno who ate it all up without problem and even asked for some more.

Everyone else looked at each other and tried to eat the noodles again and after trial and error, they were able to figure out the way to enjoy their bowl of noodles and broth. It truly was delicious, even more than the rest of the food. Toriko, for the third time that day had felt his body react to the food and grow all in an instant, now he felt like taking on any

danger fund in the Human World. But then he felt like the drool from his mouth gushed out like a waterfall. He knew this scent and feeling that invaded the room and into his nose.

It was the seventh 'Naruto' and this time, there was only one of them left so this must be the original and real blonde. "Now it will be Toriko's desert. **The Rainbow Fruit**." Naruto didn't do like with the copies from before and only introduced Komatsu who had somehow been standing there with the dome containing the Rainbow Fruit the whole time. How did the scent stand in the dome all this time?

Komatsu presented the fruit just like when he did with Toriko months ago. Everyone was drooling all the time save for Naruto who just looked to see everyone enjoy the aurora that shined from the pudding made from the Rainbow Fruit. They loved the taste of every single fruit in the world invade their mouths and flooded their taste buds. They now knew while Toriko chose this for his course menu.

After the whole feast, Naruto was packing up for something. Komatsu had to ask. "Are you going back to Setsuno's diner?"

Naruto halted and he turned to Komatsu with everyone else except for Setsuno who had already left the vicinity for the said restaurant. "No. She said it herself that I no longer need to be trained under her anymore. The last three months were I ever need to finish my training with her. Now it was time to make a name for myself but not anywhere under IGO."

"Why? You are a great cook and you could make it to the top hundred." Komatsu said in his usual modest and humble tone that tried to bounce the praise to others who were involved even the slightest.

"Thanks but now it is time for me to be needed back at my home at Konohagakure." Naruto said and before anyone could remark on never hearing about that, "It is in the Human World but off any maps in the Elemental Nations that refuse to be part of IGO. The only way there is to be that interested and already knowing where it is." Naruto made it clear but before he could leave altogether, he was asked of something he never even dreamed of,

"Can we come along and train under you?" Naruto turned to Toriko as the voice behind that question. Komatsu was by his side, nervous but not budging from that spot near Toriko along with Rin for more like interest and accompanying him. Naruto didn't know what to say about all this but if he could see the future, he will have the definite answer to that question.

End of Chapter 2.

 ***I guess I should explain why I am making these ingredients and dishes up but I need to make Naruto a very unique character and I am trying to get into the theme that the author is using for the others in his original work. I hope it doesn't offend you in any way. Just imagine what you can think of if you can make your own Full Course Menu with ingredients that never are features in either the manga or the anime. All you who read, watch and love Toriko should try some day; after all, that is exactly the inspiration that the author is using for his stories.***


	4. Konoha, Say Hello to Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto Uzumaki: Ultimate Chef

Konoha, Say Hello to Naruto Uzumaki!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko.**

 _Previously on Naruto Uzumaki: Ultimate Chef,_

 _After the whole feast, Naruto was packing up for something. Komatsu had to ask. "Are you going back to Setsuno's diner?"_

 _Naruto halted and he turned to Komatsu with everyone else except for Setsuno who had already left the vicinity for the said restaurant. "No. She said it herself that I no longer need to be trained under her anymore. The last three months were I ever need to finish my training with her. Now it was time to make a name for myself but not anywhere under IGO."_

" _Why? You are a great cook and you could make it to the top hundred." Komatsu said in his usual modest and humble tone that tried to bounce the praise to others who were involved even the slightest._

" _Thanks but now it is time for me to be needed back at my home at Konohagakure." Naruto said and before anyone could remark on never hearing about that, "It is in the Human World but off any maps in the Elemental Nations that refuse to be part of IGO. The only way there is to be that interested and already knowing where it is." Naruto made it clear but before he could leave altogether, he was asked of something he never even dreamed of,_

" _Can we come along and train under you?" Naruto turned to Toriko as the voice behind that question. Komatsu was by his side, nervous but not budging from that spot near Toriko along with Rin for more like interest and accompanying him. Naruto didn't know what to say about all this but if he could see the future, he will have the definite answer to that question._

"Can I have some of that…what is it called again?" Toriko said as he walked down a rugged path with Komatsu and Rin while Naruto was leading, and drinking something out of a sake gourd. "And should you be too young to start drinking Sake?" Toriko brought up that finally got Naruto to take a break and grinned like a drunken lord.

"Hey! 'Old enough to kill, old enough to hunt, old enough to drink'. That is the saying of all Shinobi here. And I like that rule." Naruto said before going back to drinking again but not before looking back at his companions. "As for your first question, this is **Hellfire Sake**. The Drink from my Full Course Menu."

"Can we try some!?" Toriko asked since he figured that this sake was better than the **Puffer Whale Sake** that Naruto had prepared for the feast a while back. Otherwise, that will be on Naruto's full course as his favorite Drink. Naruto just took out a spare gourd and threw in their direction.

While Toriko and Komatsu were enjoying the taste of burning drink that bubbled in their mouth and burned their tongue with orange flames tastes of cinnamon, Rin hurried up to Naruto since she had her own questions. "Can you tell me that you have Gourmet Cells?"

"Because you do? Sure, I do have Gourmet Cells in my body." Naruto said and continued off before Rin could ask even more, "Yours are the basic; you are agile and swift human with above average speed, senses, strength and endurance. But that only works with your different perfumes and fragrances. Have you even thought about your other powers and how it can help your hunting style?" Rin looked down, she admitted that she only had Gourmet Cells in her body to be more like Toriko; proof of her infamous crush on the Gourmet Hunter.

Naruto didn't wait for an answer and went further, "Like I told you two before, my abilities are basically two different ones. One is my Pressure Hold ability, like Lady Setsuno I can use air pressure in my cooking and against beasts. I can also use it to knock them out with vacuums of mine that I can create by extracting the oxygen from a certain area in the atmosphere. That is what every single beast shares; a need for air to breathe in. And I control them by manipulating any atmosphere to my will." Rin realized that could be one deadly ability indeed, "My other is Picnic Setting. I can create clothing for any occasion or purpose for my cooking or situations of danger. And speaking of which, you have got the scarring wrong. Hold still." Rin stopped in her tracks to see Naruto's sleeve grow more fibers and were knitted into a strange cloth cover her entire body. " **Correction Cloth**." Naruto spoke and knitted the cloth around Rin like a mold of clay.

Finally, Toriko noticed what Naruto was doing with Rin, "What the hell are you doing to her!?" Naruto was not to be stirred and instead finished his work and pulled the clothing off, to reveal Rin with her scarring in the right shaping and in the right position to Toriko's. The 'Glutton' realized that the same was used on Komatsu to turn the underdeveloped chef into more average height and muscle mass.

Speaking of which, the new and improved cook found his new height to be a weird experience for sure in the kitchen and among the ones that were used to see a chef about their age but shorter than them. It took a few months that Komatsu spent waiting for Toriko to get his arm back but ultimately the cook got along with his fellow staff members and boss just fine. This new body maybe more ready for hunting for ingredients than just buying them from the market; Komatsu was now feeling less like a burden of a cook and more like a real hunter's partner.

"That is great Naruto, is there anything you can't do!?" Toriko said in awe that Naruto was able to pull of yet another miracle out of a literate magic hat. Maybe Naruto should share his hunting experience with Komatsu and share their list of captured ingredients some time. Who knows?

XXXXX

They finally reached the village and it looked no different from when Naruto was taken from by Setsuno. The gate guard didn't as much as point him out of the crowd he dragged along. His new friends were shocked to see that the village barely even missed Naruto or for that matter, notice that he wasn't showing up in the village anymore.

"You really did have it that hard Naruto-san?" Rin said, not caring if she got an answer back or not. She just saw all the glares and hateful looks that Naruto was receiving despite not being in the village for a good number of years.

"Yeah. They claim that their hatred and foolishly bold nature was actually proof that they are better than their leader and champion and they could kill a demon that not even the Hokage can do." Naruto answered with a sad tone and sigh here and there. "The 'demons' in question cannot be killed. They are purely energy."

"And energy cannot be created or _destroyed_." Komatsu took over, "That is the universal law that allows us to understand physics better isn't it?"

"Yeah but everyone here is far behind in technology, society and science. They are sticking to their own way of making their world a better place. And believing in demons that can be killed by civilians appear to be one of them." Naruto replied and his new friends nodded. Then he moved to catch a full and unopened bottle of cheap sake from crashing into his head.

"We don't want the likes of you demons and demon lover here! This is a holy place and you are not allowed here!" One the civilians happened to be drunk out of mind to not only make a bad impression of his village to the vesting people from the rest of the Human World but he also had to insult them too.

"Some holy place with slums and people getting drunk. Come on let's see just how different you are from me." Naruto will always just ignore it or just play pranks on those who tormented him. But this time, he was feeling a little bloodthirsty. The blonde grabbed the drunken man by the forehead and he tried to shake Naruto off with his strength tampered with his drunken nature until he started to get more aggressive and wrinkled up like he was losing more weight than he can ever ask for. And it didn't stop until he was no different than a fish bone, with not even a third of the average weight for his age and height.

The man then fell to the ground, not even moving. Everyone just stood there, in shock at what happened. "W-what the hell?"

"He provoked a ninja and a combat chef. We are not weak or defenseless. We are capable of defending ourselves and you better remember that." Naruto said and he looked down on the poor excuse for a human being figuratively once more. "He thought that he could take a chef for granted but we are the only ones that can supply food for your hunger and he paid a price. He starved to death." Naruto explained in an emotionless tone and went ahead, not caring if his new friends were behind him.

They didn't move from that spot, only remembering on how they were once full from Komatsu's Century Soup but somehow got their appetite when Naruto arrived with a bag full of ingredients to be cooked. That blonde meant business and won't let anyone in his way live if they to push their luck with this chef. Naruto is, in a word or two, one hell of a chef!

XXXXXX

"Well, here we are guys. This is where I will be living for now." Naruto said and presented his new house that he had gotten from the Hokage after amusing his new friends with some hints on how to successfully blackmail even the leader of a village filled to the teeth of deadly shinobi: offer the secret to defeating paperwork for anything you want, works every time.

"Nice Naruto and we can stay here!?" Toriko was excited like Komatsu and Rin and for good reason. The house was grand and inside had complemented it completely. One master bedroom with ten guest bedrooms. A living room big enough to fit ten people easily. The kitchen could be mistaken for that of a restaurant. Everything else was just prefect for either a huge family or a big house warming party. Too bad the guest are too scarce anywhere in the Human World.

"Alright Naruto-san! I will sleep in the room with Toriko-kun!" Rin said in her predictable response to a situation that involves getting to Toriko as close as she can make her or at least him comfortable while she was it. Before Toriko could say anything, Naruto decided to do a little sneaky work.

"Sure Rin. You can bunk in with Toriko. I will even give you the key and Toriko better not try to break my walls to get out of your room." Naruto said and Toriko felt like he fell into a battlefield as both young but fierce and intimating sets of eyes were glaring on him. They dared him to even think of trying that.

"But how are we going to get ingredients for the kitchen!? The food storages are all empty!" Komatsu yelled from the kitchen just in time to save Toriko from the stare fest and lower the atmosphere with a change of subject. Naruto then smirked and asked everyone out for some reason until he said,

"Everyone, meet my hunting partner." On cue to everyone's curiosity, a strong wind started to stir up in the vicinity and threated to blow them off their feet. And yet they couldn't see anything. There is something there but their eyes had failed in capturing a scope of even the size of this unseen visitor. Naruto then rose his hand into seemingly thin air but had startled everyone by touching something that of a fur and feathers on one animal and started to crease this creature, getting it to growl in pleasure.

Then the very light started to stir and shiver almost like a feathered bird ruffing its feathers. And the creature bared a resemblance to a bird indeed. More like a giant owl that had silver feathers and hair. Each of those feathers shined like stainless steel. Its claws were silver as well and yet looked sharp and not at all heavy to the owl. Finally its eyes seemed to be covered in a special eyelid that was silver on the outside and yet clear on the side that faces the eyeballs. Toriko was able to get all that from his experience with fierce beasts. And ye that also got him reaching for Komatsu and shielding Rin but only made Naruto chuckle at their shock.

"Relax. He is Kuuna, my partner just like that **Battle Wolf** is yours Toriko. He is a **Shaggy Silver Owl**." Naruto called his animal partner who hooted with a haunting tone that meant death to those that weren't with his human partner.

 **[Shaggy Silver Owl, Camouflage Bird Beast. Capture Level Immeasurable.]**

"Shaggy Silver Owl!? I only heard of them, they are from the Gourmet World!" Toriko panicked and Naruto chuckled along with Kuuna.

"Yes they are but I first met Kuuna when he was merely a lost child like myself when I got separated from Setsuno-sensei. When she started to train me in order to be a battle chef." Naruto explained while comforting his partner about how they had to remember their bad times all alone. "The **Shaggy Silver Owls** are indeed of the Gourmet World and were a very ancient race as well. They had the reputation to strike their foes with their features making them unseen by their prey and even those who could smell them or sense their body heat had a hard time tracking them down or see them coming. It only took pure instinct to even survive against a fully mature member of this owl race."

Komatsu and Rin were in shock that Naruto was someone to have a creature of the Gourmet World as his partner. They all thought that only someone of strength at the level of the Four Heavenly Kings can do that. Toriko just watched on how Naruto retrieved bags full of ingredients from a hidden pouch in Kuuna's cloak.

"Just who are you?" Toriko said until Naruto was given two letters by a masked man in a thick cloak and wore a mask on his face. The blonde then started to laugh,

"How about that! I have gotten a job here, a cook at the Golden Leafe Restaurant and the head chef too! I am also asked to be a Jonin!" Naruto said in pure excitement and surprise. "My reputation must reach to these corners of the Human World!" Naruto chuckled to himself until he noticed that everyone was starting at him, as if they we rehanging on a question he has yet to answer.

"And to who I am, I am Naruto Uzumaki. Ultimate Chef!"

End of Chapter 3.

 ***I am glad that I have gotten back into the game! I am sorry if I have disappointed you all with some of my new stories. Even the best of us have our bad days. I am still waiting until the end of August to actually see how well you want A Wonderful White Lie to continue. I will be waiting!***


	5. Times of Catching Up Over a Good Meal

Naruto Uzumaki: Ultimate Chef

Times of Catching Up Over a Good Meal

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko.**

 _Previously on Naruto Uzumaki: Ultimate Chef,_

" _Well, here we are guys. This is where I will be living for now." Naruto said and presented his new house that he had gotten from the Hokage after amusing his new friends with some hints on how to successfully blackmail even the leader of a village filled to the teeth of deadly shinobi: offer the secret to defeating paperwork for anything you want, works every time._

 _"Nice Naruto and we can stay here!?" Toriko was excited like Komatsu and Rin and for good reason. The house was grand and inside had complemented it completely. One master bedroom with ten guest bedrooms. A living room big enough to fit ten people easily. The kitchen could be mistaken for that of a restaurant. Everything else was just prefect for either a huge family or a big house warming party. Too bad the guest are too scarce anywhere in the Human World._

 _"Alright Naruto-san! I will sleep in the room with Toriko-kun!" Rin said in her predictable response to a situation that involves getting to Toriko as close as she can make her or at least him comfortable while she was it. Before Toriko could say anything, Naruto decided to do a little sneaky work._

 _"Sure Rin. You can bunk in with Toriko. I will even give you the key and Toriko better not try to break my walls to get out of your room." Naruto said and Toriko felt like he fell into a battlefield as both young but fierce and intimating sets of eyes were glaring on him. They dared him to even think of trying that._

" _But how are we going to get ingredients for the kitchen!? The food storages are all empty!" Komatsu yelled from the kitchen just in time to save Toriko from the stare fest and lower the atmosphere with a change of subject. Naruto then smirked and asked everyone out for some reason until he said,_

" _Everyone, meet my hunting partner." On cue to everyone's curiosity, a strong wind started to stir up in the vicinity and threated to blow them off their feet. And yet they couldn't see anything. There is something there but their eyes had failed in capturing a scope of even the size of this unseen visitor. Naruto then rose his hand into seemingly thin air but had startled everyone by touching something that of a fur and feathers on one animal and started to crease this creature, getting it to growl in pleasure._

 _Then the very light started to stir and shiver almost like a feathered bird ruffing its feathers. And the creature bared a resemblance to a bird indeed. More like a giant owl that had silver feathers and hair. Each of those feathers shined like stainless steel. Its claws were silver as well and yet looked sharp and not at all heavy to the owl. Finally its eyes seemed to be covered in a special eyelid that was silver on the outside and yet clear on the side that faces the eyeballs. Toriko was able to get all that from his experience with fierce beasts. And yet that also got him reaching for Komatsu and shielding Rin but only made Naruto chuckle at their shock._

" _Relax. He is Kuuna, my partner just like that_ _ **Battle Wolf**_ _is yours Toriko. He is a_ _ **Shaggy Silver Owl**_ _." Naruto called his animal partner who hooted with a haunting tone that meant death to those that weren't with his human partner._

 _ **[Shaggy Silver Owl, Camouflage Bird Beast. Capture Level Immeasurable.]**_

 _"_ _ **Shaggy Silver Owl**_ _!? I only heard of them, they are from the Gourmet World!" Toriko panicked and Naruto chuckled along with Kuuna._

 _"Yes they are but I first met Kuuna when he was merely a lost child like myself when I got separated from Setsuno-sensei. When she started to train me in order to be a battle chef." Naruto explained while comforting his partner about how they had to remember their bad times all alone. "The Shaggy Silver Owls are indeed of the Gourmet World and were a very ancient race as well. They had the reputation to strike their foes with their features making them unseen by their prey and even those who could smell them or sense their body heat had a hard time tracking them down or see them coming. It only took pure instinct to even survive against a fully mature member of this owl race."_

 _Komatsu and Rin were in shock that Naruto was someone to have a creature of the Gourmet World as his partner. They all thought that only someone of strength at the level of the Four Heavenly Kings can do that. Toriko just watched on how Naruto retrieved bags full of ingredients from a hidden pouch in Kuuna's cloak._

" _Just who are you?" Toriko said until Naruto was given two letters by a masked man in a thick cloak and wore a mask on his face. The blonde then started to laugh,_

" _How about that! I have gotten a job here, a cook at the Golden Leafe Restaurant and the head chef too! I am also asked to be a Jonin!" Naruto said in pure excitement and surprise. "My reputation must reach to these corners of the Human World!" Naruto chuckled to himself until he noticed that everyone was starting at him, as if they we rehanging on a question he has yet to answer._

" _And to who I am, I am Naruto Uzumaki. Ultimate Chef!"_

"Ultimate Chef? You will never change Naruto-kun." Iruka Umino said with a chuckle. Naruto, of course, didn't appreciate it.

"Hey! I like it, it is catchy and like my old jumpsuit, I didn't make the first decision on the name!" Naruto retorted. "Sensei called me it during training!"

"Whatever, I am just glad that you are okay. You really had me worried when I was told that you disappeared. The village has been quiet without you around and everyone got antsy without your pranks happening." Iruka said with a gazing tone, a lot like a grandfather reflecting on his long life.

Iruka is a man of average height and build. He has black hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose — which he has had since his youth. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about ¼ way.

Of course, he too was an orphan just like Naruto was when the village was attacked by a giant, nine tailed fox. It was just that Iruka was the only one that actually was nice to Naruto while everyone made him feel like an outcast, forced to live by orders of the Hokage. That was why Naruto missed not only him but Iruka too but decided that if he was going to repay them for their kindness against an entire village of prejudice, he was going to protect himself and them too.

"Let me tell you when I decided to see just how 'fun' it is…" Iruka said before getting into great detail that, within the hour, got them all laughing hardly. "And then he shrieked so loud that he shattered the rest of his expensive windows and glass as well as some of his heirloom china! He was really in for it now, trying to explain this to his high-class customers that were expecting those that day. I just wished that I stayed around for his grandmother to scold him too!"

"Yeah! I can picture that and this I loved to pull pranks!" Naruto laughed before he lost it in an instant and Iruka did after noticing that the sound of Naruto's laughter was no longer present in the room. "I did it because a relaxed Shinobi is a dead one. I don't care if they say that peace calls for no more fighting. I am going to make sure that if I have even one hour of piece, I will make sure that I won't let guard down. Some people have it too easy."

"Sorry to misjudge you for that Naruto-kun but now that you are back, you will have very little peace with your double job." Iruka then said and Naruto sighed as a response.

"I will still try my best and I will also get some much attention for being half the age as you and the other Jonin. Wish me luck because today is my first day on the job." Naruto said before getting up from his place at the table to start putting on his gear and packing his uniforms and tools. "And thank you again for just being there. I can never cook up something to bring happiness to loneliness yet."

XXXXX

A few months later,

"What did you just say? To my face!" Naruto was not happy. Not happy indeed. "I have already enough on plate as it is! Why do you torture me so!?"

"Enough Naruto." Hiruzen said with a stern tone that he had developed ages ago, when he was a mere high ranked Chunin that was given the honor of Hokage as the last words to his predecessor in the middle of war. "It is that time of year when we receive reports that not only Clan Heirs are graduating from the Academy but also a handful of students from civilian families are also passing the graduation exam. They all want to be Shinobi for this village so we are going to give them the chance at it. Whatever you and everyone else like it or not."

Naruto just gave up with a huff and looked away not to face all the stares from the other Jonin. They were wondering why Naruto was reluctant to accept this honor; not every Jonin get to be the instructor to a Genin team and some of them never get to in their entire careers, ever. Still, they had pity on the poor kid because he was not only the youngest Jonin in history but also the head of the Golden Leaf, the most popular restaurant in all of Konoha.

Compared to him, they actually had it was easy as squirrels who just gather nuts and relax on the tree branches all their days. Regardless, Naruto took the job as Genin Team Instructor and was actually surprised to hear who are going to be his students. He got Kiba Inuzuka, a very good tracker and animal whisper who can be a Gourmet Hunter like himself if properly trained, Ino Yamanaka who has the ability to be a good lookout by briefing possessing wild animals and Hinata Hyuga who can also be a lookout but also inform the team of any pressure points and weak spots to take down their prey. All the while, Naruto had looked past their perks and to their quirks.

Kiba will need to tone down a bit and while he respects animals very much, he still has the impression that he was born 'Alpha Material' that backs up anything he says and does. Naruto will have to show this boy what it is like to truly be an Alpha is Kiba is not going to let that go. After some humility and responsibility, Kiba might actually stop annoying everyone and be a real 'Alpha Male' after a good amount of training and a good number of hunts.

Ino will also need for a personality makeover as well. She must have turned into a girl of the average civilian instead Shinobi Clan Heir. Ino treasures her appearance, makeup kits, and perfume over training and Shinobi weapons. Naruto will have to show her that a Shinobi's business is a dirty own and since she sighed up for it, Ino will have to get used to getting dirty; both literally and figuratively.

Finally, Hinata has the stuff but it is all held back by her low self-confidence and shyness. There is nothing wrong with it all but Naruto will have to try and spread some of his fearlessness and coolness onto her if she was going to do her dream. And that dream, that she tells anyone she doesn't faint to, is to the stop the racism within her family and reunite them under one house instead of separating them into two.

With those three Genin in mind, Naruto was going to make sure that his Genin Test will help bring out the best, not just the worst out all three of them. And not just him and his Team, numbered '7', but the others were hoping to have at least half the luck and half of the teams passing.

XXXXX

But it was not to be,

"WHATT!?"

The Hokage Tower shook violently in the outburst that scared everything that can run and fly away within a few miles in radius of the blast. Inside, the Jonin that were there to share their results with Hiruzen weren't faring any better than everyone who felt like they lost a decade or two in their fright. "What do you all mean that every single one of our Shinobi Teams failed the Genin Test!? This never happened before so if you have an excuse then let's hear it!"

Naruto was also there and glared at one of the lesser known Jonin who was sweating, like he just did a ten mile marathon in a desert under a half hour. But Naruto knew that the Jonin wasn't sweating because of that and it was for something much bigger and crazier. "You don't need to hear anything Jiji. Here." Naruto said before taking out a folder and that same, sneaky, suspicious Jonin looked like he was going to melt with all that sweat of fear and nervousness.

Then Naruto braced, like he was sensing a sonic boom going to happen and when some of the Jonin decided to 'what the heck' and followed his example. And a good thing because the sonic boom did happen. Hiruzen screamed in denial so loud that it was like he was a dog whistle combined with a loud speaker.

"Sabotage huh? Well your personal beliefs about my own Ninja just ruined the chances of every other graduate from the academy! ANBU!" Hiruzen roared with a frequency that the Jonin can actually tolerate compared to how loud their day started. "Take him away and see to it that this bastard will never touch even a string of thread without a getting any much as a paper cut! Now!"

Two masked Shinobi swiftly took this saboteur away but the biggest problem is still within the room; how are they going to handle the fact that every team was forced to fail. "I might have something that solve this problem. It is a hunt, for a certain ingredient that is impossible to even find unless they can do a certain thing they are lacking."

"And what ingredient is that?" One of the Jonin asked.

"The king of all vegetables, located in the Vegetable Sky, the **Ozone Herb**!"

End of Chapter 4.

 ***Hey guys! I really worked hard to make this before New Year's Eve at least. I am sorry if I did something like this but I felt it was necessary to blend more Toriko Elements with more of Naruto as well. And I know that, by reading the manga, the Vegetable Sky Arc is after the Century Soup Arc.***


	6. Climb The Stairway to Heaven

Naruto Uzumaki: Ultimate Chef

Climb The Stairway to Heaven

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko.**

 _Previously on Naruto Uzumaki: Ultimate Chef,_

 _"WHATT!?"_

 _The Hokage Tower shook violently in the outburst that scared everything that can run and fly away within a few miles in radius of the blast. Inside, the Jonin that were there to share their results with Hiruzen weren't faring any better than everyone who felt like they lost a decade or two in their fright. "What do you all mean that every single one of our Shinobi Teams failed the Genin Test!? This never happened before so if you have an excuse then let's hear it!"_

 _Naruto was also there and glared at one of the lesser known Jonin who was sweating, like he just did a ten mile marathon in a desert under a half hour. But Naruto knew that the Jonin wasn't sweating because of that and it was for something much bigger and crazier. "You don't need to hear anything Jiji. Here." Naruto said before taking out a folder and that same, sneaky, suspicious Jonin looked like he was going to melt with all that sweat of fear and nervousness._

 _Then Naruto braced, like he was sensing a sonic boom going to happen and when some of the Jonin decided to 'what the heck' and followed his example. And a good thing because the sonic boom did happen. Hiruzen screamed in denial so loud that it was like he was a dog whistle combined with a loud speaker._

 _"Sabotage huh? Well your personal beliefs about my own Ninja just ruined the chances of every other graduate from the academy! ANBU!" Hiruzen roared with a frequency that the Jonin can actually tolerate compared to how loud their day started. "Take him away and see to it that this bastard will never touch even a string of thread without a getting any much as a paper cut! Now!"_

 _Two masked Shinobi swiftly took this saboteur away but the biggest problem is still within the room; how are they going to handle the fact that every team was forced to fail. "I might have something that solve this problem. It is a hunt, for a certain ingredient that is impossible to even find unless they can do a certain thing they are lacking."_

 _"And what ingredient is that?" One of the Jonin asked._

 _"The king of all vegetables, located in the Vegetable Sky, the_ _ **Ozone Herb**_ _!"_

"WOW!" That was to be the outburst that everyone in the Gourmet Square, the very center of the Human World, had heard as soon as they saw that there were strange kids wearing even stranger clothes. "This place is rad! I never thought that cities can look so awesome!"

"Pipe down Kiba, we are supposed to meet up with Sensei right here for our make-up exam. And I told you not to run ahead into the forest! We all failed thanks to you!" A blonde girl with the same color tone as Naruto yelled at a boy with hair of a blacker type with a white puppy riding in it.

"I think it was because you didn't want to get dirty and had to wear all that stinky perfume to class! It stank up the room and I couldn't even find our Sensei because my nose was clogged. We failed because of you!"

"Please, w-we all f-failed because w-we didn't h-have good t-t-teamwork. A-a-and Sensei said t-t-that this is g-going to h-help with t-that!" Another girl but with moonlight purple hair and white eyes that had no iris had tried to settle her teammates arguing.

"Oh yeah Hinata. That's right, he did say that Ino."

"You should have remembered that Kiba!"

Kiba and Ino still stared up they huffed and turned away in a gruff fashion. And pretty soon, everyone else joined them in the middle of Gourmet Square. Another hour passed and they were getting antsy and no wonder they jumped when they heard a new, loud sound coming from above. They all looked up to see what they don't know but the average citizen knows as a helicopter.

"Just what are those things!?" Kiba shouted with a Kunai out, just like everyone else. They never saw anything this 'advanced' in the Elemental Nations despite being part of the Human World.

"They are a part of a lot of things you to learn in a hurry Kiba." Team Eight relaxed a little and that was because their tension was replaced with surprise, to hear the voice of their Sensei. It was just louder than ever before and sounded metallic for some reason. Once the helicopters landed, everyone were surprised to see not only Naruto but also every other Jonin Instructor in one of the helicopters.

Getting off and addressing their teams, the Genin learned that they were going to the many dangerous wonders of the Human World, in search of a legendary vegetable that, if a team captures is and eats it, will make them official Shinobi. And hopefully this will make up for the greatest disappointment of the century in Shinobi history.

XXXXX

Later,

"There it is!" After a good number of hours, the Genin looked out of the windows of their respective helicopters to witness something out of a dream. It was like the clouds were a patch of dirt and a large vine was sprouting down to the earth, almost like a carrot grows down into the earth instead of growing away like most plants. It was a giant beanstalk that was nicknamed the "Stairway to Heaven". "That is how we are going to get through that Cumulonimbus Cloud, where **Vegetable Sky** is."

"And where we are to get this ' **Ozone Herb** ' and automatically become Genin. Right?" One of the Genin asked and though a speaker device that allowed Naruto to speak to everyone in their own helicopter, they got their answer as 'yes'.

Once they got close enough, they were all asked to be outfitted with special suits since they are approaching dangerous heights and that meant low temperatures to freeze bare human skin. And they all agreed because once they started, the winds were freezing and sharp. So much that not only did some of the Genin complained about it cutting at their suits, some of them did get tears. And the suits were reinforced for hikes on the highest mountaintops in all the Human World.

What's more is the dangerous beasts. From the docile and ugly Pseudo-Rubandas, with only a Capture Level of 2, to the truly monstrous Air Gorillas and sneaky Wicked Beanstalk, with a Capture Level of 40 and 46 respectably. The former were good for meals and training to the Genin but the Jonin will never even dare to send them against the latter. And as for any other beast, Naruto was quick to finish them all off with his powers to send them into blissful unconscious.

There were some that feel off either by bad judgement or being thrown off by beasts, Naruto showed that the suits were also made to mimic flying squirrels in order for them to regain positon on the beanstalk. What made it hard was the occasional Drill Birds that attack like actual drills to pierce the suit's gliders.

But then there was the toughest challenge of them all; the weather. Once they managed to just barely make it past all the wild beasts, it was time for the real power of the Cumulonimbus Cloud. "Okay everyone, it is time for these." Naruto said once he saw that everyone, even the Jonin, are showing the signs of exposure to lighter air. Naruto took out, from his sack attached to his backpack that everyone else had brought along, face masks with a filter attacked to where the mouth needs to breath. "There can't be anything to protect you from the freezing temperatures but at least you will able to breath with these babies.

Naruto then took out a grove of strange leafs that were expanded, like they were packets filled with something. And Naruto placed each leaf into the face masks. "Everyone put these on or you will suffocate."

Everyone was skeptical but choose, after seeing Naruto's skill and experience with this circumstances, to trust him and felt like they were breathing the air they were used to. "What are…"  
"They are **Oxygen Leaves** , from the **Oxygen Tree**. Even if there is just a small amount of light, and with the water content and carbon dioxide in a person's breath, it will undergo photosynthesis and produce oxygen. Even a plucked leaf can continue photosynthesizing for a month." Naruto said and everyone soon caught on, these will be like breathing through an oxygen tank that they used to dive for a couple of hours before they need to resurface in order to recharge their chakra.

And just like what else Naruto said, the temperatures suddenly dropped so low that the suits were freezing over. The Jonin had to take the weakest one on their backs while the slightly stronger ones by hand. This included Naruto himself and they had to endure a couple of hours like this. Thankfully, the worse to address will be some Genin in blissful unconscious from exhaustion and the temperatures.

But then came the last challenge to face to get to Vegetable Sky; the Lightning Phoenix, Capture Level of 75 and thus the strongest beast to face. And what is more, the Jonin saw that if they even loosen their grip on their Genin, they will lost. That was when it happened.

When the Lightning Phoenix tried to attack them by luring the thunderbolts to the vine that they were holding desperately on, the streak of lightning never hit. Instead, every single thunderbolt sent their way had canceled out in midflight. And then, the biggest thunderbolt any of them has ever seen, struck the beast and, in the best words, short circuited the Bird Beast. And then, as soon as it fell, several of its feathers had suddenly moved to cover every Shinobi on the beanstalk.

"Let's go, it will be back and these feather can only take in some much voltage from the bolts!" Naruto shouted to them and the Konoha Shinobi nodded. They then made their wall up the vine and survived any encounter with a wild thunderbolt until they reached the literal 'light at the end of the tunnel'. Too bad they all were just too tired and dry at the throat to cheer for it.

XXXXX

When it looked like there is no end to madness, one of the Genin popped out what felt like a cloud but how can that be? "I thought you can't grow anything in clouds or even stand on it…"

"Hurry it up!" That same Genin flinched and then rumbled as he made his up and stuck out his arm to retrieve whoever shouted at him from down under. Once everyone that was left had managed to make it to the very top, they were surprised to see that there was dirt making a ground surface to walk on and it even had grass growing plentiful.

Naruto explained that there is this rare natural event in which ash from volcanos solidify to make a ground and the grounds are so light that they will still float even with all that weight. It is something that only a Cumulonimbus Cloud can do. As they moved on and upward along with the trail, someone screamed.

"Eew! There are worms up here!?" Everyone male groaned that the girls still have these stereotypical features of fan girls or otherwise, girls that hate to get dirty and hate anything they find disgusting. But Naruto was interested in this worm and found it to be an earthworm.

"A **Mineral Earthworm**! They are also known as the "little rulers of the garden". They make any field they fertilize and purify any water supply no matter how fifty it maybe." Naruto said and everyone who heard that had suddenly got on edge. Could it mean? "This proves that we are near Vegetable Sky and the **Ozone Herb**!"

"Oh yeah!" Everyone cheered and hurried towards the end of the bush they had been spending a good half hour trying to make way through. "Woah!" "No way!" "Is this real!?" "Amazing!" All these responds can be heard even through the chatter and it meant that they saw something they will never forget; Vegetable Sky, the heaven for all vegetables.

End of Chapter 5.

 ***Sorry if it is so short but I really packed in this in order to make in time for a New Year's Eve Party that I was invited to by some friends at church. They are real party folk and they have this kind of party every year but I can never count on wanting to go every time.***


	7. The Prize of Naruto's Test!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko.**

Naruto Uzumaki: Ultimate Chef

The Prize of Naruto's Test! The King of Vegetables!

 _Previously on Naruto Uzumaki: Ultimate Chef,_

 _When it looked like there is no end to madness, one of the Genin popped out what felt like a cloud but how can that be? "I thought you can't grow anything in clouds or even stand_

 _on it…"_

 _"Hurry it up!" That same Genin flinched and then rumbled as he made his up and stuck out his arm to retrieve whoever shouted at him from down under. Once everyone that was left had managed to make it to the very top, they were surprised to see that there was dirt making a ground surface to walk on and it even had grass growing plentiful._

 _Naruto explained that there is this rare natural event in which ash from volcanos solidify to make a ground and the grounds are so light that they will still float even with all that weight. It is something that only a Cumulonimbus Cloud can do. As they moved on and upward along with the trail, someone screamed._

 _"Eew! There are worms up here!?" Everyone male groaned that the girls still have these stereotypical features of fan girls or otherwise, girls that hate to get dirty and hate anything they find disgusting. But Naruto was interested in this worm and found it to be an earthworm._

 _"_ _ **A Mineral Earthworm**_ _! They are also known as the "little rulers of the garden". They make any field they fertilize and purify any water supply no matter how filthy it maybe." Naruto said and everyone who heard that had suddenly got on edge. Could it mean? "This proves that we are near Vegetable Sky and the_ _ **Ozone Herb**_ _!"_

 _"Oh yeah!" Everyone cheered and hurried towards the end of the bush they had been spending a good half hour trying to make way through. "Woah!" "No way!" "Is this real!?"_

 _"Amazing!" All these responds can be heard even through the chatter and it meant that they saw something they will never forget; Vegetable Sky, the heaven for all vegetables._

"Look here girls, you will love these!" Naruto called out and then opened his hand to reveal what looked like miniature pumpkins. He then squeezed one and it acted like a marshmallow. "These are **Marshmallow Pumpkins**! A very good snack!" Naruto described them in an excited tone, that was followed by screams of joy and awe.

"They are so cute!"

"These pumpkins feel so squishy!"

"They smell very good too! Like pumpkin pie!"

Naruto chuckled to see the Kunoichi squeal over the **Marshmallow Pumpkins** like newly born kittens. "Those trees over there are **Broccotrees**. Capture Level 33, they go for 50,000 yen per bough. Over there is…"

"WAIT!" Naruto was surprised to hear that and see that some of the Jonin were staring at him, as if he was caught poking in a cookie jar. "What do you mean by Capture Level? It is just large broccoli and 50,000 yen is too much don't you think?" Pretty soon, everyone from Konoha agreed and Naruto sighed heavily.

"When you left the Country of Fire, you all entered a land that is at the peak of a Gourmet Age. When brave adventurers and lovers of all food are encouraged to go from every corner of the Human World to the other in search of wonders to share and cook." The boy cook said. "Now just enjoy the sights and if you are interested in making a profit from this exercise then so be it. Nobody has been up here since ages before us."

The Shinobi looked at each other and just shrugged their shoulders before checking out the rest of the garden. Maybe there will be more wonders to gather and savor? "Help yourself to the pumpkins. They are Capture Level 34 and they're worth 80,000 yen per pumpkin. Now, over there is the **Potato Pond**. It is only capture level 30 and don't get too excited; it is50 yen per fry." Naruto then got back on his tour, not minding everyone going for the **Marshmallow Pumpkins** since they are more valuable than the Broccotrees and especially the **Potato Pond**. At least the blonde gets to enjoy the fries.

"These are **Giant Leeks** ; they should be sweeter than the ones back in the village." Naruto pointed out the giant vegetables that were like a cross between a leek and a green onion. One of the Genin tried it and shouted for the others to savor the taste. "And these are the **Sweet Tomatoes** , be careful of their high sugar level. And over there…"

Later,

"You guys couldn't help yourselves huh?" Naruto said in a deadpan tone to see that the Shinobi he brought along had eaten almost everything in the gardens of Vegetable Sky. Luckily, Naruto was able to savage what he could so it won't be eaten; in fact, the **Marshmallow Pumpkins** were the only ones that were eaten to a stem. "You realize what happens when you eat your bellies full of these high-class ingredients?"

"No…What?" Everyone someone asked in unison until it hit them, where the sun doesn't shine. "Woah!" Soon, every Shinobi were on the ground and running around like they all have an emergency need to use a loo.

"All those vegetables just fall like rocks and force your meta to work faster than before." Naruto said in the same tone. "And if you want to relieve yourself, do where we can't see it! None of us want to!"

The blonde chef stormed off, letting his companions find a good place to do so. And once they had gotten through that embarrassing moment, they wondered where Naruto went. Until,

"Hey everyone! I found them!" Naruto called out and the Shinobi group made their way to his cliff side. "Behold, the **Ozone Herbs**." Everyone was in shock to see the marvelous sight before them.

XXXXX

The **Ozone Herbs** looked like large lettuce heads but were more shaped like figs. The leaves looked like the ones off of tree branches. "They sure are big but how are we going to take one home, Mr. Naruto?" One of the civilian Genin asked which made the blonde smirk.

"We're not. Because underneath all the leaves is the real prize, the real **Ozone Herb**. That is going to be your proof that you have made it to Vegetable Sky and passed this exercise." Naruto explained before jumping down to the cloud level where the **Ozone Herbs** were, signaling everyone to come down too. "And I told your Hokage that the ones who bring back an **Ozone Herb** deserve to remain Shinobi. We have all day but make the effort count and the method of obtaining the Ozone Herb is going to make you real Shinobi."

"Peeling away this giant lettuce are going to make us Shinobi?" Kiba had to be the brash boy as ever. "It is so simple as…WHAT THE HELL!?" Kiba then did something foolhardy; he climbed on one of the leaves on **Ozone Herb** , ignoring the scent as strong as pesticide, and pulled one! But once he did, the **Ozone Herb** suddenly spoiled and reverted back to a seed!

Naruto walked over to the shocked Kiba and bashed him on the head. "Kiba, I thought that you came from a clan of hunters." Naruto said with a harden look. "But that is not what _Gourmet_ Hunters do when they want to retrieve a valuable ingredient. Wait until I tell your mother…"

"I get it! I get it! I'm sorry!" Kiba had this fear of his mother that he doesn't even try to hide; because it is never worth it and it is not very macho to hide one's fears. Just thinking of it will make anyone feel like a clown.

"But if peeling the leaves cause it to rot, then how are we going to get the **Ozone Herb**?" Sakura then spoke up but Naruto didn't answer. Just yet. All he did was take out a strange vial and let loose a single drop on the seed, causing it to turn back to a fresh **Ozone Herb**.

"Fine, I will give you a hint. Watch closely." Naruto said and silently made a clone of himself; solid clones via the **Kage Bunshin Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)** were another of his specialty. Both of them went off in blurs, peeling away the leaves without fail. Everyone was shocked to see that Naruto and his clone were peeling off the leaves and the **Ozone Herb** never rotted away.

This went on and on until the **Ozone Herb** has been peeled right down to a small leave bundle. But no one spoke a word while Naruto his clone grasped one of the leaves and nodded. Then they teared it off at once, to reveal a very shiny, folded leaf. "Behold, the true **Ozone Herb** and the prize that you all must wind if you want to stay Konoha Shinobi. If you quit for any reason, then the trek up here was a waste of time." Naruto explained once he dispelled his single clone. He then plucked the 'true' **Ozone Herb** and sealed it away in a special scroll that he mass makes for his cooking; a **Mattou Kuin (Life Preserving Seal)** , used like portable coolers or incubators.

"That was so cool!" Ino spoke up this time. "You peeled it like a pro and it didn't even spoil a bit! How did you do that!?" But what they got was a scowling blonde chef who looked so disappointed.

"I gave you a hint and told you to watch closely and you still haven't got a clue. Maybe the Hokage was right, you all should just drop out of the program. If you can't even figure out a puzzle like this with a good hint, then you are doomed to fail before dying on the job." Naruto stomped past the crowd, "Come on. We're leaving."

"Wait!" Sasuke shouted, "We are not leaving or dropping out! You haven't given us a chance at these plants!"

"I believed that I did when that dog brain over there wanted the first turn and he failed without a doubt. That was a bad first impression you did _Heir of the Inuzuka_." Naruto retorted, saying those last words with venom, all the while not turning to the crowd behind him. Then he became silent again, "Fine. You can go at them again and feel free to give up at any time. I will be having my lunch up there if you want to call it quits."

With that said, Naruto jumped up to the top of the cliff side overlooking the **Ozone Herbs** with the sound of a *pop* from a shotgun. No one felt like asking, just dragged their shamed souls to each of the **Ozone Herbs**. All they want is to get over their guilt from that one-sided argument from their guide; and also, they wanted to find out how Naruto and his clone were able to successfully handle their Ozone Herb while Kiba failed by just touching one of the leaves.

XXXXX

And after several minutes, no one had any luck. Every one of the Ozone Herb they tried just rotted into a seed. For every time this happened, Naruto will just send out another drop of strange liquid onto each seed like a pro; even while he is occupied with his meal.

A lot of them were soon about to give up until they saw that one **Ozone Herb** was almost done with its peeling. "What the hell!?" One of the shouted, "How are you two doing that!?"

Pretty soon, all eyes were on the pair that was doing the job. "We just decided that we should try it together." They were simply two of the civilian Genin, one that has always been seen as the model pair by both students and teachers. This fact was what made the whole thing interesting. "We always did everything together in the Academy. It helped us with our homework, or studying, sports and especially projects."

"You are close!" Everyone heard Naruto shout from his spot, eating his lunch. "Now everyone get into pairs and chose an **Ozone Herb** for each!" With nothing else to turn to, it was done. Thankfully, the Jonin were even in number and so were the number of Genin teams. Most pairs were Genin while the rest were either a Genin and Jonin or both Jonin. Nevertheless, they all had difficulty trying to figure out their next hint; to do it together.

That same duo had made it down to the very core and were the first ones to get the 'true' **Ozone Herb**. But, they were soon bombarded by questions as to how they did it. It was getting to the point that both of them were about to crack when they realized one word that will answer the whole mystery to this 'King of Vegetables'; "Synchronizing."

"YES!" The crowd flinched when they heard both Naruto's yelling and his rather loud landing in his excitement. "That is exactly how the **Ozone Herb** , a Special Preparation Ingredient, is handled. By at least two people peeling at the _same time_!"

The crowd gasped and hurried to the other **Ozone Herbs** to try it out. It took a while and a lot of arguing until each pair successfully got two leaves peeled all the way to the cores. "That sure was hard." "What kind of vegetable is this?" "And the world is full of these?"

"This is why while most of the crops here in the gardens of Vegetable Sky have Capture Levels in the 30s, the **Ozone Herb** has one of 68!" Naruto revealed and everyone gasped at the sheer number, it was almost like that **Ozone Herb** was so rare that it couldn't be found in one place that was also hard to reach; and hard to retrieve as well! "There reason that it isn't listed as an uncatchable ingredient is because there is a possible way to prepare and eat it simultaneously. I just hadn't mastered it myself yet."

"Wow." "Amazing." "Just what else can this crazy as hell world?" That was to be examples of what the Shinobi were saying once Naruto had finished his explanation.

"Another thing, if you really want to make a fortune…" Naruto dragged off and got everyone's attention. "The leaves, not rotten, of the **Ozone Herb** worth 1 billion yen per leaf!" Naruto grinned to see everyone practically let their jaws fall off. "But are willing to go the long trip back down, lugging those leaves fresh?" Everyone had one good look at even the smallest of the **Ozone Herb's** leaves and had an emotionless look on their face.

'Not a chance.'

"Not a chance." Naruto spoke in unison with everyone's thoughts. "Even for a chef that has trained in the Human World like I did." No one answered, they were just too busy trying to climb back up to Naruto's level.

"Hey, who's that!?" One of the civilian Genin suddenly shouted, pointing towards the vast field between the gardens and the flock of **Ozone Herbs**.

"A Nitro, everyone stand back." Naruto said with seriousness and everyone got on their guard. But that tall creature didn't say a word and just walked over to one of the fresh **Ozone Herbs** , moved in a blur like Naruto did to peel it all the way to the center. It then bit it in two different places at the same time as well. "Well? How is it, PAIR?"

The Nitro looked up in surprise. As to how Naruto knew his codename and can speak it so causally. "… …. …" The Nitro, codenamed PAIR, spoke in a language that was complete gibberish to all, but one.

"What the hell you mean the Council is moving ahead!? Is that why you are wasting your time in the Human World!?" Naruto looked like he was scandalized and argued back to the Nitro like two irritated businessmen.

"….. … ….. …" PAIR answered and Naruto actually calmed down. "….. …." Naruto nodded to yet another gibberish sentence from the Nitro. "….. ….-!" The Nitro was about to say something else when Naruto held his hand up.

"I get the picture now PAIR. Just enjoy that **Ozone Herb** and get out of here." Naruto said and that Nitro just shrugged and pluck its prize, placing it into its sack. "Also…" Naruto spoke up, causing the creature to halt momentarily, "Don't forget what I said in the Gourmet World. Because I mean it…" Naruto left that hanging with a strange glow around his body, like an aura.

"…." The Nitro said again but its tone was something like 'Whatever'. Then it just disappeared in another blur and so did Naruto's aura.

"Sorry about that guys. PAIR can get really pissed off and he is very dangerous." Naruto said with a sheepish tone to his nervous look.

"Just what was with that gibberish talk Naruto?" Kurenai finally spoke for herself and the Jonin that came along.

"All I can tell you was that I journeyed to their home within the Gourmet World during my training. We may have gone off on the wrong foot but I had a lot of fun learning their language." Naruto actually gave a straight answer, a little on the encrypted side still. "You will be surprised on how smart the Nitro really are and you will not like what they do for a living." 'I will have to meet up with the old man and let him know that one of the Blue Nobles has entered the Human World recently.' Naruto thought himself with a hidden forlorn and serious expression.

"So…" Choji spoke up while still a little nervous about it. "Now that we each got the **Ozone Herb** , are were Shinobi yet?" Naruto was silent,

"Choji, when you get a good grade on a single academy exam, does that mean you automatically graduate with highest honors?" The blonde asked and most of the Genin were surprised by such a silly question. "No. I didn't bring you here to make you Shinobi. You do that yourself. I brought you to the Vegetable Sky in order to show you what teamwork really exists for; to bring out both the bad and the good within an individual. You will have the agree with that."

Not one of the Genin answered, just grasp their prizes and thought hard on it. They will need to have a good answer once they returned to the surface.

End of Chapter 7.

 ***It sure has been a while but I was finally able to get this one done! I hope you don't mind me sharing some spoilers but it is true that Toriko and Komatsu encountered a Nitro as soon as they complete the capture of the Ozone Herb; they just didn't realize that it was a Blue Nitro from the Gourmet World until many chapters later. Enjoy! ***


	8. This Is The Gourmet World!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko.**

Naruto Uzumaki: Ultimate Chef

This Is The Gourmet World!

 _Previously on Naruto Uzumaki: Ultimate Chef,_

" _Hey, who's that!?" One of the civilian Genin suddenly shouted, pointing towards the vast field between the gardens and the flock of_ _ **Ozone Herbs**_ _._

" _A Nitro, everyone stand back." Naruto said with seriousness and everyone got on their guard. But that tall creature didn't say a word and just walked over to one of the fresh_ _ **Ozone Herbs**_ _, moved in a blur like Naruto did to peel it all the way to the center. It then bit it in two different places at the same time as well. "Well? How is it, PAIR?"_

 _The Nitro looked up in surprise. As to how Naruto knew his codename and can speak it so causally. "… …. …" The Nitro, codenamed PAIR, spoke in a language that was complete gibberish to all, but one._

 _"What the hell you mean the Council is moving ahead!? Is that why you are wasting your time in the Human World!?" Naruto looked like he was scandalized and argued back to the Nitro like two irritated businessmen._

 _"….. … ….. …" PAIR answered and Naruto actually calmed down. "….. …." Naruto nodded to yet another gibberish sentence from the Nitro. "….. ….-!" The Nitro was about to say something else when Naruto held his hand up._

 _"I get the picture now PAIR. Just enjoy that_ _ **Ozone Herb**_ _and get out of here." Naruto said and that Nitro just shrugged and pluck its prize, placing it into its sack. "Also…" Naruto spoke up, causing the creature to halt momentarily, "Don't forget what I said in the Gourmet World. Because I mean it…" Naruto left that hanging with a strange glow around his body, like an aura._

 _"…." The Nitro said again but its tone was something like 'Whatever'. Then it just disappeared in another blur and so did Naruto's aura._

 _"Sorry about that guys. PAIR can get really pissed off and he is very dangerous." Naruto said with a sheepish tone to his nervous look._

 _"Just what was with that gibberish talk Naruto?" Kurenai finally spoke for herself and the Jonin that came along._

 _"All I can tell you was that I journeyed to their home within the Gourmet World during my training. We may have gone off on the wrong foot but I had a lot of fun learning their language." Naruto actually gave a straight answer, a little on the encrypted side still. "You will be surprised on how smart the Nitro really are and you will not like what they do for a living." 'I will have to meet up with the old man and let him know that one of the Blue Nobles has entered the Human World recently.' Naruto thought himself with a hidden forlorn and serious expression._

 _"So…" Choji spoke up while still a little nervous about it. "Now that we each got the_ _ **Ozone Herb**_ _, are were Shinobi yet?" Naruto was silent,_

 _"Choji, when you get a good grade on a single academy exam, does that mean you automatically graduate with highest honors?" The blonde asked and most of the Genin were surprised by such a silly question. "No. I didn't bring you here to make you Shinobi. You do that yourself. I brought you to the Vegetable Sky in order to show you what teamwork really exists for; to bring out both the bad and the good within an individual. You will have the agree with that."_

 _Not one of the Genin answered, just grasp their prizes and thought hard on it. They will need to have a good answer once they returned to the surface._

"What do you mean we are going back!?" The citizens within this city groaned to hear such racket and nonsense, early in the morning. And a certain blonde was feeling their pain, with a real headache. "We were just getting started with hunting!" The problem was Naruto had to sort out this upset crowd of Shinobi that he took along to hunt for the **Ozone Herb**.

"Wrong." Naruto shouted when he couldn't take any more complaints. "Forget it, there was no start. That wasn't a hunt, it was a trip. A lesson that I suggested to your disappointed and desperate Hokage to get all of you finally learn what being in a Shinobi Cell really means. And since you have showed impressive progress, that is all there is to it!"

"But why not you are coming back with us?" Hinata spoke up. And Naruto just shook his head, yet he answered.

"Because I will have to venture into the _Gourmet World_." That name was unfamiliar to the Konoha Shinobi and yet most of them noticed that the citizens, who were passing by, cringed at the name. "When we encountered PAIR up in the Vegetable Sky, he told me that I need to meet with a few 'acquaintances'."

"But what is the Gourmet World?" Kiba spoke up and this time, the citizens were glaring at them as they continued to go on with their business. "And what is with everyone doing that!? It is only a name!"

"You're right, dog breath." Naruto replied. And before Kiba could comment on how he was 'praised', "The Gourmet World makes up for seventy percent of the land mass while the Human World covers the remaining thirty percent. And the Gourmet World contains dangers that make the Human World look tame and harmless; it is a virtual hell to all but a select few of the world's population. Never, ever try to go to the Gourmet World, you will just get killed."

"Naruto! Wait!" Sakura shouted when the blonde turned his back, he then vanished via a **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)**. "What do you think Sensei?" Sakura promptly turned to her teacher about this and saw that the Jonin were already assembled  & arguing on what to do about this. Then she saw most of them as well most of the Genin had smirks stretching their lips, 'I have a feeling we will regret this'.

XXXXX

A week after the hunt with Naruto had been completed, it was time. The Hokage had heard everything from the hunt for the Ozone Herb and that Naruto was a seasoned gourmet hunter as well as a chef for his age. The old man thought that it will be a good idea to try and expand Konoha's connections to the rest of the Human World. Too bad that there was only one person that can possibly speak for both them and the organization that manages the Human World overall.

Once they found out that Naruto was going to the Gourmet World, as he said, the mission of Konoha had changed; and became much, much more dangerous. "Is this the Gourmet World? Looks more like the forests back home." Kiba pointed out as he and every one of the 'Rookie Twelve' stood on top of a cliff along with several Jonin, including their teachers. This was supposedly one of the three 'safest' entrances into the Gourmet World from the Human World, the **Inochi no Takitsubo (Waterfall Basin of Life)**. "How the hell is this supposed to be dangerous, even to Konoha Shinobi!?"

"Kiba Inuzuka." The said boy cringed to hear the familiar, stern voice of his teacher. "I know that you and your clan are known for your rashness but your mother and older sister both know enough to not underestimate or discriminate." Kiba didn't even want to look at Kurenai in the eye, for the Kunoichi was using the infamous stare that all strong-willed women seemed to possess.

"Whatever the case, Naruto is down there and our mission is to locate him." Kakashi spoke up as the de facto leader of the entire group. He still has his moments of leadership despite the negative impression that the cycloptic man leaves on everyone that first meets him. "Let's move, and make sure that our descent is silent and safe." Kakashi took the first step and fell down with the grace of a professional high-diver. The other Jonin followed in suit, with the Genin following them.

But, like an old saying, no plan ever survives first contacts. Meaning that even plans that were thought over for months can ever work accordingly, there will always be a factor that threatens to make the plan fail. In this case, the plan for the Konoha Shinobi was to drop into the forest of the Gourmet World without being seen or heard. But that no longer became a possibility when,

"Guys, someone way over there is staring at us." A Genin happened to look far off from the cliff side and soon everyone saw it too. It was a mammalian, quadrupedal, sauropod-like animal with dark beige skin. It has large thick legs, a seemingly long tail and an even longer and thin neck with a small head, and numerous spots decorated its back. Its head is rather small when compared to the rest of its body and it has a cranial crest on the back of its head. Its face is thin with small eyes and mouth, and it has a notable nasal bone shape that extends outward with a single large nostril.

This beast also saw them, took in a huge breath and snorted their way, which actually sounded more like a sonic boom. "What is…ARRGH!" Kakashi muttered until pain shook his body, making him spill blood on his facial mask. The others were worse and screamed as they all were sent into the face of the cliff. 'An air blast? Did that creature make something this powerful?' Of course, this gave them just about enough time to use their chakra to stick to the rock wall and barely avoid more attacks, leaving more craters on the cliff side.

"YOSH! I will stop this will my FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Rock Lee was the only one not sticking to the rock wall like a fly, due to his birth defect. Nevertheless, he showed above human strength when he pulled out a medium-sized boulder with ease and shoot it off into the direction of the long-necked animal that is attacking them. But Lee's counter attack was like a fly trying to break through a window sill; that was the best comparison when the creature shot out another breath bullet which disintegrated the boulder.

'So…this beast can shoot blasts of air? Powerful enough to shatter rock, it seems.' The lazy and perverted man that will be late for his funeral was still a Shinobi and a genius at it; and Kakashi figured out how this creature defends itself. "Well then," Kakashi got to work, moving his hands in a sequence of complicated hand seals, "I will just fight with long-range myself… **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**!" Out of nowhere, a large dragon made of pure water shot out at breakneck speeds.

But any hope of the move actually reaching the attacking beast were shot down, exactly like the **Suiryūdan no Jutsu** crashing into the forest instead of the wild dinosaur. 'Dammit! I didn't have enough chakra to reach it!' Kakashi cursed internally to see his failure of a counter attack come so short of its target. 'This has got to be the power of the Gourmet World!'

That all Kakashi could muster, sensing yet another string of air bullets heading their way. And with no way to bite back, every single one of the Konoha Shinobi had found themselves bracing for impact. They felt more pain than ever before they began to fall. Fall down into the forest at the base of the cliff, where who knows of more dangers to be awaiting them.

XXXXX

'Uuugh…heavy…hurts…where…?' Kakashi felt the worse in his career, even more than before. It was like his entire body was hurting, with something holding him down hard into the grass. The pain was almost unbearable but Kakashi was able to muster up enough strength at least sit up straight and look around the forest.

But Kakashi soon gave up on looking around when he saw something else among the massive trees. It was another a giant beast; a giant yellow tiger with six legs and most notably three heads which are all fused together, giving it three mouths, four ears, three noses and four eyes. Each face has its fangs facing in different angles from the other, such as the far-left head having its fangs face upwards, the middle head having its fangs face downward and oddly enough the far-right head has its fangs facing opposite directions of both up and downward.

"Dammit!" Kakashi cursed as he screamed for his body to move out of the way from one of the giant tiger's paws. He still felt extremely heavy but his Shinobi training was still in good shape and Kakashi barely dodged that attack. 'Dodging will just get dull and this…monster look like he can try for my head all day. I need to attack as well!'

With that thought in mind, Kakashi moved his hand as if he was submerged in water; it was difficult to move them, least do the correct hand seals. But it was worth it when the tiger's giant paw came down again. Kakashi wasn't going to let himself get crushed and poured in the strength into his dominate right arm, imbued with lighting. **"RAIKIRI (LIGHTNING CUTTER)!"**

The tiger screamed to feel such pain on its paw and in a panic, it flung Kakashi off with enough to dislodge the **Raikiri** and the Jonin himself, sending Kakashi flying past the large trees of the forest. But only for a few more meters when Kakashi's 'flight' had landed him flying right into another giant creature. 'What now?' When the Jonin finally moved his head to what he bumped into; it was the most monstrous thing yet.

It was a giant ape standing at 58 meters in height, around the same size as an Air Tree, and can easily dwarf a tall human being. It has dark pink skin and its entire body with the exception of its face, chest, feet and claws, is covered in spiky white fur. It notably lacks hands and instead has two large pincer-like claws. It also has dark blue eyes with several bags underneath them, pointy ears and very large and sharp fangs.

'Dammit! I shouldn't have used most of my remaining Chakra on that last **Raikiri**!' Kakashi practically panicked, he had no more options anymore. Just wait for the worse this beast can do. Instead, Kakashi heard roars that were not directed at him. And he heard the footsteps perfectly well; they were moving around his body!

Opening his eyes, Kakashi saw that it was the same tiger from before and it was fighting the large ape; the scar on the tiger's paw gave it away since it was still fresh and dripped blood wherever the tiger tried to swipe at its new prey. 'I don't know what the hell is going on but I need to get out before any of them kills me anyways.' Kakashi struggled to get his broken body up but the injuries, pain and Chakra exhaustion reminded Kakashi plainly of an encounter with a serial killer that attacks with the cover of an artificial, thick mist; it will take a miracle for Kakashi to get out this situation.

Kakashi must have been blissed with good luck because the brawl between the tiger and the ape had generated a powerful gust of wind that blew the cycloptic man further than before, practically out of the woods. And yet, Kakashi saw that he was headed for a cactus! "No!"

Kakashi braced for the sensation of being pieced by large spikes but something else happened. His reflexes sprang back to life and Kakashi was able to grab that spike and prevent himself from being impaled. 'What kind of place is this!?' Kakashi didn't know what to make of the Gourmet World; the Third Shinobi War seemed safer than this!

"At least I can finally move like always and the pressure on my body has finally lifted." Kakashi commented as he got down from the spike and noticed that these cacti were bigger than buildings back in Konoha and rivaled the mountains back in the Fire Country. And of course, these cacti were located in a desert. But Kakashi noticed there was this large mass of red material which could be a satellite like the moon; there were these red veins acting as chains for this satellite.

Then Kakashi was reminded that the Gourmet World was still hostile when his body broke out in a serious sweat-mess. The heat was intense and unreal, almost sitting fire to Kakashi's uniform. What's more, the heat was drying up Kakashi's skin and the man could already feel dehydration.

"Wait! The cacti! It should have water inside that I can drink from!" Kakashi hurried back over to the same cactus that he almost got pierced like a voodoo doll. Taking out a kunai from his pouch, ignoring the burning sensation, Kakashi cut off the tip on one of the spikes.

Still, this was not his day. The spikes must've felt Kakashi's hacking and sent out a storm of them to attack the Jonin. Kakashi was able to get out the worse with his speed and agility. One thing is for sure, the desert will kill Kakashi faster than the forest. And that was where the Jonin found himself soon enough

'It is either that I adapt to this hell of a forest and find the others or I will die trying.' Kakashi told himself and then he was flattened again. By a rainstorm. Today was just not his day. Then Kakashi sunk into the ground.

XXXXX

'Who…?' Kakashi muttered as he felt something pull his legs down into the ground. But instead of hostility, Kakashi felt his legs being pulled gently and with concern. And it felt a lot like human hands. When Kakashi no longer felt being tugged at the legs, a water bottle was held right in front of his mouth.

"It's okay. The gravity from the above ground won't affect us in here. We were able to create our own gravity field to suit us." Kakashi turned over to see the rest of his group, active within some kind of underground space, almost like a burrow. And that last statement came turn when Kakashi felt his body moving like in the desert before the extreme heat settled in to try and dry him up.

"…Thanks." Kakashi said, gushing down the entire water bottle before anyone noticed; they still didn't get to look under his mask, looking a little disappointed. "So…how were you…?"

"Let's just say…" That was a woman's voice this time, a mature one so it must be Kurenai. "One of my students is a very lucky girl. She got the one thing that saved us for a 'secret admirer'." Soon, all eyes were on one Hinata Hyuga who looked she was going to die from all the attention.

"HEY!" The atmosphere was broken before the poor girl could heat up like a boiling teapot. It was Kiba and a couple of Genin looking out some kind of openings to the burrow. "I think we're safe to come out! That guy over there just took out an entire horde of those hell chickens and even a giant fucking tiger and ape!" As brash as he proved his clan to be, everyone was interested in what he was seeing. Kakashi heard those last couple of words and moved his exhausted body to take a look himself.

Outside were creatures that were like the stuff of nightmares. Their bodies were short, stout and frog-like. They had orange claws on their digits and large aqua-colored beaks full of sharp teeth and pupil-less black eyes. Their mouths were full of sharp teeth, like that of sharks. But the Shinobi knew that because the field was covered in these creatures and their mouths were as open as those of dead fish.

"Now that is out of the way." The figure said, surrounded by the dozens of dead bodies with a couple of larger ones (ones that Kakashi recognized very well) behind him, and moved his hood off. Underneath was a face that the Shinobi recognize for sure. "Why the hell did you disobey my word? Only my disobedient kind is the allowed to do that." It was a certain blonde chef & hunter that smiled as radiant as the sun, the same as his hair tone.

"NARUTO!"

End of Chapter 7.

 ***I finally made this chapter! It has been a dog's life since the last one, I almost forgot about this update. What do you think of Konoha Shinobi exploring the Gourmet World? It will be a challenge greater than anything in Fire Country and definitely greater and more dangerous than Vegetable Sky. Let me know of your thoughts! ***


	9. The Magnitude of the Different World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko.**

Naruto Uzumaki: Ultimate Chef

The Magnitude of the Different World

 _Previously on Naruto Uzumaki: Ultimate Chef,_

" _Now that is out of the way." The figure said, surrounded by the dozens of dead bodies with the large ones behind him, and moved his hood off. Underneath was a face that the Shinobi recognize for sure. "Why the hell did you disobey my word? Only my disobedient kind is the allowed to do that." It was a certain blonde chef & hunter that smiled as radiant as the sun, the same as his hair tone._

 _"NARUTO!"_

"You know that you didn't have to try the Gourmet World to prove me wrong." Naruto said as he was making a large, make-shift barbecue from a fireproof stump, pebbles that give off heat like ignited coal and a large leaf that acted as the grill. On top the leaf was a large piece of meat along with some wild dressing and spices, with some vegetables for flavor. "Like I said, you all would've gotten killed…., if you weren't Shinobi."

His 'dinner guests', who were awaiting the delicious meal from the smell alone, suddenly found themselves looking down. They felt like hell, shitholes, brainless bimbos and the such. "But you couldn't win. If you said yes then you will be fools…" Naruto the spoke up, "Then if you refused than you will be idiots. It's a paradox of human nature." It felt like an eternality but Naruto couldn't resist breaking the ice. "Nice job on this makeshift shelter out of the ground, with **Jūryoku - Shūsei Fuin (Gravity-Modifying Seals)** properly laid out."

Naruto did the finishing touch and Hinata once again felt the presence and attention of the entire search team glance in her direction. But this time, she was able to find the little comfort with her hands gently grasping Naruto's back. It was far more warm and inviting than standing out in the cold burrow by herself.

"Anyways!" Kiba shouted out, tired of the silence. "What is this giant thing you're cooking!? It smells divine! Me and Akamaru are going crazy over this waiting!" Everyone knew of Kiba's rashness and they all took a deep sigh; it was useless to keep scolding him. Regardless, Naruto answered with eagerness.

"It is a **Teien** Angasu **Sutēki (Garden Angus Steak)** , one that I saved from a wild **Bokusō-chi no Inoshishi (Meadow Boar)** that I encountered on the trip to save your asses." Naruto explained. "The sauce is actually the blood from the rear end of a **Shitsugen (Marsh Sapider)**." If the food wasn't still good smelling, most the Shinobi will be grossed out. "As for the leaf that I am using as a grill, it is grown from a collection of special seeds that a close friend of mine gave to me when I saved his life and helped him restore an area back from being a barren wasteland." Naruto broke off to show a forlorn expression; like that of an elderly man looking back on life.

"This one is called a **Tainetsu Pan Yashi no Ha (Heatproof Pan Palm Leaf)** , able to withstand even a volcanic eruption if I should use one as an umbrella." This impressed the Shinobi greatly. "But this leaf can only take in heat to cook the steak. Which is why I am using both these **Hītāpeburu (Heater Pebbles)** and this **Bēsukukku Kirikabu (Base Cook Stump)** , another gift."

"Finally, these vegetables might look normal but they are grown in soil only found in the Gourmet World." This got everyone's attention captured and interest peaked,

"Far off beyond this forest is an open plain known as the **Sukuranbururokku no Fīrudo (Fields of Scrambled Rock)** ; it is called for its appearance similar to scrambled eggs, and the soil is said to be among the most fertile on its own in the wild." Naruto explained and smiled when Sakura shouted out,

"Without the help of **Minerarumimizu (Mineral Earthworms)** from the **Vegetable Sky**!?" Naruto nodded,

"You are as smart as you let on, Sakura-san. You can easily get noted in the Human World for your smarts." The pink-haired girl couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed from all the praise, it was like a child calling her a hero.

"Thanks, but I am just smart. I am nothing like you are-OWW!" Sakura muttered through her blush until she felt a sharp pain, striking two spots on her forehead; like someone tried to force a pair of hammers to caver her head in. "Wha?" Sakura of course didn't see anything that could account for the bruises on her forehead; only Naruto pointing his left pointer and middle finger into that direction.

"I appreciate some modestly from time to time Haruno-san. But there always the extreme that I hate to hear as much as pure arrogance." The blonde said, relaxing his fingers and still kept up his cooking. "Sure, you can feel overwhelmed by it all, that's normal. But instead of feeling worthless and intimidated, use these feelings as motivation. After all, every hunter worth their salt worked hard for the hunt. Every single one and you can become a hunter too, if that is what you wish."

The tone could've been cheesy, like an overused line from a novel. But it did its magic and everyone thought about it, being a hunter as well as a Shinobi. They were thinking about all the prey they can hunt down, the places to explore, the sights to behold and the treasures to find. "But before that…" Naruto then spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention to him…and also apparently to a complete banquet on a supper table made out of the earth! "The meal is ready!"

XXXXX

As the Shinobi were helping themselves to the wonderful food, tasty drinks and incredible side dishes, Kakashi's mind was still on 'Shinobi drive'. It saved him from being killed in his sleep or poison in his meals. "Naruto, if you can explore the Gourmet World then what were those…things upstairs." The blonde chuckled at first but answered,

"Those were creatures that are native to the Gourmet World. They are among countless others that make any danger in the Human World look tame and harmless. And I can safety say the same for any Shinobi from the Elemental Continent." This caused a chain of reactions among the other dinner guests; choking, spitting, food falling from their mouths that were as wide as those of dead fish.

"YOU'RE JOKING!" Kiba shouted at the top of his lungs until the room got quiet and heavy. Naruto looked different, not the carefree chef that smiles like the sun, but as if a demon had possessed his body and was spreading a blanket of intent to kill to cover the entire burrow.

"Kiba, first things first, I cooked that food. I expect my food to be eaten, nothing else. If you waste food, especially mine, you will feel hunger like never before. And there is nothing nor no one that is going to stop me. Got it?" Naruto spoke in a tone that was deep as any man's voice can be. Kiba nodded and got back onto his chair, scavenging for the food bits that escaped his mouth. "Second, the Gourmet World is not a joke. Not to you, not to me, not to anyone here on this planet. Instinct, pure power and adaptability are more powerful than weapons made of iron and techniques made from fighting styles. You all may have forgotten but never here in the Gourmet World. You all will get killed. Understood?"

Silence fell and soon, the others soon followed Kiba's example to get Naruto to release the Killer Intent. "…s-so…about t-those creatures…Naruto-kun?" Hinata spoke up to break the ice and the air got lighter almost instantly.

"Right." Naruto coughed in his hand, to gain focus on what Kakashi had asked. "Starting with the field of bodies, those creatures with bird beaks and teeth of sharks are called **Mamyū (Mamew)**. They usually travel in large packs but whenever one of their scouts detects a potential threat, their cries can be heard for miles and the rest of the pack are always swift to appear to combat the 'threat'. Keep that in mind once another start to roar at the sky." The Shinobi nodded, faster than Kakashi of course; he hadn't seen them in action like they did.

"The larger prey out there is an **Ashura Taigā (Asura Tiger)** and a **Kingurentorā (King Landler)**. They both are Gourmet World level creatures and are only rivals to each other. The best thing to do is to let them have their little brawl and try to get away." Naruto continued and spoke in a way that got everyone's attention not only to his words but to Kakashi himself. The cyclops was just glad to hear someone agree with his instincts.

"But why is the gravity so strong here in the forest?" Kakashi spoke up, "I landed pretty hard and could barely get up…" Naruto nodded,

"That is why this is called the **Angura no Mori (Underground Forest)**. It got its name since it is located 20,000 meters below sea level. Meaning that you got closer to the planet's core, the source of its gravity, that is why you felt extra heavy. Like the opposite of climbing a mountain and feeling lighter in both body and breath." Naruto explained and while Kakashi personally couldn't believe this, his experiences couldn't deny those words.

"But if that is so then how was I able to move just fine in that desert?" The remainder of the Shinobi Team had confused looks on their faces; they must've never left the **Angura no Mori** the whole time. "I understood the heat but it seemed like I was suddenly in oven on high or even on the surface of the sun…"

"Then you were sent out of the Angura no Mori and found yourself a **Hītopuranetto (Heat Planet)**." Naruto spoke up, "It is a very strange plant, even by Gourmet World standards. It has the size of a dwarf planet and has its own gravitational pull, that is why you felt normal." Kakashi was way over his head again but accepted Naruto's word. "But like the name suggests, the **Hītopuranetto** also give off intense heat. It will be nigh impossible to approach the plant without instantly dehydrating." Naruto paused and then looked at Kakashi with a smug smirk on his face. "You tried to get water from the nearby cacti, did you?"

Kakashi looked scandalized and everyone else was wondering why Naruto talked like it was a fool's errand than anything. "I figured since they were bigger than the trees of Konoha and the Hokage Tower that I will be able to drink their water. But they shot those gigantic spikes at me!"

"That was because the only plants that grow around a **Hītopuranetto** are **Misairusaboten (Missile Cacti)**." Naruto responded. "Like all species of cacti, they thrive in intense heat and the lack of water. In fact, the **Misairusaboten** not only live off the heat of the **Hītopuranetto** but they also developed their own way to protect against anyone that even scratches their spikes. They shoot them off faster than an avalanche down a smooth mountain."

Kakashi nodded and took this into the enigma brain of his. "There was this last one, a heavy rainstorm as soon as I was sent back into the **Angura no Mori**. I guess that is just the Gourmet World type weather eh?" But Naruto didn't even chuckle, he just had his hand on his chin.

"Or…" The blonde painfully dragged along his tone. "You fell underneath a **Fōrutsurī (Fall Tree)**. And it isn't named after the season Autumn either." Naruto said that last one to make it clear to everyone listening. "It is called that because the tree is sentient, it can sense intruders near its base and bark. To protect itself, a heavy rainstorm is created from the leaves to try and crush or drown what the **Fōrutsurī** perceives to be a threat."

"So…I guess that means I own you guys my life. You did dig me out of danger, literally." Kakashi said his thanks in his own blunt way, everyone just tried to hide their distaste at the tone with a forced smile.

"One last question, Naruto-san." Shino then spoke up to try and diffuse the awkward atmosphere that Kakashi didn't seem to notice at all. "While we were in the **Angura no Mori** , before finding Kakashi-san, there was that time we felt so light-headed that we cried blood."

"Personally, I believe that to be the most dangerous plant here in the **Angura no Mori**." Naruto responded. "It is called a **Ea Tsurī (Air Tree)** , and despite the name and their otherwise tree-like appearance, **Ea Tsurī** are more like plant beasts. They are deadly and mercilessness with a carnivorous nature." Naruto said this with a grim expression, almost like he is telling a ghost story. "When prey comes close enough, the **Ea Tsurī** increases the air pressure to kill any weaker creatures. Once they do, their roots take in the corpses and gain nutrition from absorbing the prey into the ground."

The majority of the Shinobi Team cringed but didn't want to waste anymore food in front of Naruto. "Then we were glad to get away while we could. It was like a nightmare while wide awake to escape the extremely thick atmosphere." Asuma answered this time. And everyone agreed with him,

"Of course, this is just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to the Gourmet World." Naruto then bluntly said and everyone was shocked but silent, even Kiba kept his food and his voice down that time. "Of course, there is more than the **Angura no Mori** and that desert to this…" Naruto suddenly halted in his speech to have the look of a man suddenly paralyzed.

Before anyone could speak a word, Naruto pulled a 180 and turned extremely outraged. He practically threw his seat off and slammed both of his hand onto the table, the cracking the whole construct while barely even moving the food. "DAMMIT! _HE_ FOLLOWED ME!? OUT HERE!?" This really scared his dinner guest but Naruto didn't bother to notice. "Fine! If he wants to play more than he will get his fun time."

And with that Naruto walked from the table and made his exit by blowing up a hole in the wall of the burrow facing the field of corpses. Only for the Konoha Shinobi to see nothing but bones and this presence that was worse than the gravity of the **Angura no Mori** , the atmosphere of the **Ea Tsurī** and especially Naruto's KI. And, atop the pile of bones, was the shadow of a figure that turned towards them with the smile of a deranged murderer.

XXXXX

"Everyone." Naruto said from outside the burrow. "You are free to watch but don't let this guy catch you in eyesight. He will kill you so board up, finish your meals and get ready for anything. Even I can't predict what Bambina will do if he gets bored." Not doubting his word, the Shinobi hurried to follow Naruto's word. Meanwhile, they saw the figure jump from the bone pile (which disintegrated) and landed right in front of the blonde chef.

Bambina resembles a large baboon monkey with ruffled fur around his head, back and shoulders as well as around the arms. He has dark skin covered in bright webbing around his body and sports a long tail. Bambina has a bright skinned forehead and the fur on his head spikes in a messy hairy form. He has notably bright eyes that seem to lack pupils. He has large tufts of spiky fur around the shins, forearms, shoulders and the lower half of his waist. Bambina also has a rather large pair of pale-colored testicles and an even larger buttocks that prominently sticks out from beneath his tail.

And when Bambina raised his arms, the Shinobi tensed but then felt like crashing down when the human-sized ape started to dance and clap; almost like an ordinary monkey. "I know, I know that you want to play. But our playtime ended only a several moments ago, we're done for today."

Naruto talked like he understood Bambina and the ape then stopped his dance, to glare at the blonde. But once he did, the earth cracked, the trees shook and the sounds of a retreating stampede among birds flying off hastily were to be heard in the distance, in every direction. But Naruto just glared back, unwavering and unflinching indeed.

"Three…" Naruto counted down, as if they were about to race or such. "Two…" The Shinobi could see Naruto going for a pair of kitchen knives while Bambina did nothing. "Begin!" Naruto shouted and swung those cooking tools as weapons, that severed the trees he was facing into freshly-cut lumber! Bambina just dodged it with a smile, before swinging his tail in almost the same fashion.

But Naruto's didn't dodge, but blocked the tail swipe! Also, the trees weren't cut like before, but utterly destroyed! Bambina then revealed that he took the initiative and wrapped his tail around Naruto's defending arm. Yet when the man-sized monkey tried to tug at his tail and hence the blonde, Naruto didn't budge.

Naruto smirked at Bambina changing his expression from a smile to a frown. "Think fast, faster than this!" Naruto pulled on the tail groping his arm with enough force to tug Bambina at breakneck speeds. **"Rakurai Kazaguruma Neji (Thunder Break Wind Bolt Screw)!"**

Naruto's kitchen knife, on the right, suddenly got engulfed in lighting that took the form of a drilling jab. Yet when it hit Bambina, he crossed his arms and took the attack which gave off the sounds of a sonic boom. But the left-over power was to be seen behind Bambina, with a portion of the forest burned and decimated.

 **{Kirisaki Gon Hakushu (Cleaver Gong Clap)!}** A strange vice was heard before an ear-shattering sound was set off of Bambina's hands that crushed Naruto's head, while creating a deep crevice that sliced at the forest, the ground and even a mountain far into the distance.

Yet the man-sized ape noticed that there was something was off about this 'Naruto' until the blonde exploded with almost the same amount of power as a nuclear bomb. The Konoha Shinobi were forced to submerged their little burrow to try and escape the blast range of that explosion.

" **Kyodaina Kurōn Bakuhatsu (Colossal Great Clone Explosion).** Just a trick up my sleeve and your kind deserve only the best." Naruto emerged, walking through the smoke of the explosion. "And your little game of playing possum is already old! Get it over with!" Just as Naruto shouted off, he shifted his arm to tense and block a punch that came out of nowhere.

Since the blonde blocked that punch, Naruto was also able to grasp the monkey arm and send Bambina over his shoulder and into the ground. But Bambina didn't look too happy about his lose, judging by the frown that stuck there like glue. And the man-sized monkey didn't move from his posture on the ground until he slammed his fist onto the ground.

And the cracks that followed, raced along the ground at almost sonic speeds. All the way to the burrow that housed the Konoha Shinobi, causing a geyser like eruption. The Shinobi were sent out of the ground like corn fresh out of a popper. But Naruto didn't move a muscle, he didn't need to since every single Shinobi was able to land gracefully on the ground.

"Those are _my_ playmates Bambina, you don't need any more meat today. Now will you please return to your kingdom?" Naruto talked down on the fallen Bambina, until the man-sized monkey cracked an insane smile before disappearing in a blur. Nobody saw it for themselves but the sounds of something landing hard on the ground was heard over and over again.

"And that is why he is the 'Problem Child' of them all." Naruto muttered before sensing the looks that were directed at his back. "I know, I know. You have another shitload of questions but I had enough of the Gourmet World for today." With that said, Naruto whistled at the sky; and a certain giant owl appeared on the ground after shifting his light reflective feathers.

And just as Naruto was going to hop on his hunting partner, he turned to the awestricken Shinobi. "You coming?" That was all the blonde said and the Shinobi of Konoha were glad to get this long day finished at last.

End of Chapter 8.

 ***What do you think? I wanted to label the leaf, pebbles and stump that Jirou used to cook some Ham Snails in the Canon manga for this story. I thought of the best names for them, so easy on the flames.**


End file.
